Petit Délire du Lundi
by Cracotte16
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé d'adopter un perso de FF7 ? voici à quoi vous attendre... xD
1. Sephiroth

**Un petit délire parti de rien à force de surchauffer mes neurones, parce que quelques fois ça fait du bien de rire :-)**

**C'était pas prévu pour être publié mais vu l'effet hilarant sur certaines personnes, je fais ma gentille et je partage ^^**

**Bon lundi à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking news ! Orellia, heureuse propriétaire de nombreux persos en a fait sa fic "Journal du lundi" qui relate les faits et gestes (et nombreuses bêtises) de ses petits monstres, jetez-y un œil ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les personnages de FF7 et autres ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Sephiroth et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour votre nouveau compagnon et vous, voici quelques règles simples a suivre :

- Le Sephiroth tire une grande fierté de sa magnifique, brillante et longue chevelure. Afin de la garder soyeuse nous vous recommandons le shampooing et l'après-shampooing Shinra à utiliser au quotidien. Vous pouvez varier les parfums mais veillez à toujours utiliser le même pour le shampooing et l'après-shampooing pour éviter tout mélange douteux. Pour le démêlage, procédez avec soin et douceur, l'huile de noix de zeio est particulièrement adaptée pour soigner les pointes (en raison du coût très élevé de cette huile utilisez-la avec parcimonie et surtout ne cédez pas à la tentation d'utiliser de l'huile de noix de caroube à la place, votre Sephiroth est un fin connaisseur et n'appréciera pas).

-Ne coupez jamais JAMAIS les cheveux de votre Sephiroth, l'expérience ayant déjà été tentée, cela aboutit irrémédiablement soit à l'auto destruction du Sephiroth soit à vous prendre un bon coup de masamune.

-Quand vous le coiffez, veillez à arranger ses mèches avec soin afin qu'elles encadrent délicatement son visage, le Sephiroth est extrêmement pointilleux là dessus.

-Le Sephiroth est en général plutôt solitaire, il s'acclimate assez mal avec d'autres espèces qui peuvent déclencher chez lui le syndrome de l'Elu ("je-suis-un-dieu-je-vais-tous-vous-buter"), il faut combler son instinct belliqueux en le faisant se battre régulièrement.

Cependant on a constaté des cohabitations assez réussies avec les Angeal et les Genesis, mais attention, avec parcimonie et jamais seul avec un Genesis.

-Il est totalement déconseillé de vouloir faire cohabiter un Cloud avec votre Sephiroth, ils se battent constamment (et vous les entendrez longuement se disputer pour savoir qui est le vrai héros, ce qui vous tapera vite sur les nerfs).

-Idem avec les Aeris, nous vous déconseillons fortement la proximité d'une Aeris dans les parages de votre Sephiroth sous peine d'éveiller son instinct de "buter la dernière Cetra à coup de masamune".

-Le Sephiroth ne supporte pas les chocobos, ceux-ci lui rappelant trop Cloud, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une bouillie de chocobo évitez donc cette cohabitation.

-Jenova a une assez mauvaise influence sur le Sephiroth (un ancien complexe d'Œdipe très mal vécu), vous devrez donc absolument veiller à ses fréquentations.

-Votre Sephiroth s'adapte assez facilement à tous les milieux, veillez juste à ne pas l'emmener avec vous au sous-sol du manoir Shinra, cet endroit n'est pas adapté pour lui et vous le regretteriez. Si vraiment vous tenez à emmener votre Sephiroth là-bas, prévoyez un (plusieurs) extincteur(s) et retirez-lui sa masamune avant.

ATTENTION :

-ne teignez pas les cheveux de votre Sephiroth (on a déjà eu des soucis de Sephiroth aux cheveux roses étant confondus avec des my little poney)

-évitez d'habiller votre Sephiroth avec des habits inadaptés (estampillés Hello Kitty par exemple)

-ne laissez pas traîner certaines matérias dans ses parages (notamment la matéria noire), cela peut entraîner des effets néfastes

-sa masamune doit toujours rester bien brillante, il faut donc l'astiquer avec soin et régulièrement (on parle de l'épée là hein…)

-N'évoquez surtout pas le fait que Cloud qui n'est même pas SOLDAT l'a battu (et plusieurs fois en plus), cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour vous.

-Si votre Sephiroth commence à vous poser des questions sur ses origines, nous vous conseillons de le ramener au Service Après-Vente pour quelques réglages, surtout ne commencez pas à répondre à ses questions si vous n'avez pas suivi notre formation spécifique « Apprendre la Vérité à un Séphiroth : tu n'es pas tout à fait l'Elu mais nous t'aimons malgré ta différence »

-Procurez-vous votre Sephiroth uniquement auprès d'un revendeur agréé, en effet il y a certaines contrefaçons dangereuses en circulation sur le marché ces derniers temps

-si votre Sephiroth commence à parler bizarrement (phrases type « reprenons cette Planète Mère » « je ne ferai plus qu'un avec la Planète »…), ou est tenté de mettre le feu autour de lui, ou se promène avec une tête de Jenova, il est possible qu'il ait contracté le syndrome de l'Elu, appelez immédiatement notre service après-vente et évitez de le contrarier. Si vous y parvenez, retirez-lui sa masamune ou tout objet dangereux/tranchant etc..

-Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'utilisation inappropriée, en cas de blessure, de menace, d'empalement par masamune, d'invocation du météore ou autres, pour plus de détails, référez-vous à la brochure fournie avec votre Sephiroth.

Le kit de base inclut :-un Sephiroth équipé de sa masamune, un flacon de shampooing Shinra à la rose et un flacon d'après-shampooing Shinra à la rose, un peigne estampillé SOLDAT, la brochure explicative

Vous trouverez les accessoires optionnels suivants dans votre boutique agréée : pack de pommesottes pour le jeu de Guillaume Tell (si vous possédez également un Genesis et un Angeal), sets de matérias, de multiples accessoires pour les cheveux (barrettes, soin brillance extrême, ultra-démêlant très efficace après des combats mouvementés…), diverses tenues etc…


	2. Genesis

**Suite du petit délire, cette fois avec Genesis ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les persos de ff7 bla bla bla pas à moi bla bla bla<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez d'adopter un Genesis et nous vous en félicitons. Afin de passer d'agréables moments avec votre compagnon, voici quelques petites règles à suivre.

-Tout comme le Sephiroth le Genesis est fier de sa chevelure flamboyante, utilisez donc des soins appropriés afin de garder sa couleur vive et chatoyante, nous recommandons bien entendu les soins Shinra qui sont de la meilleure qualité, les cheveux du Genesis n'étant pas d'une longueur de fille euhh...d'une longueur qui descend jusque sous les fesses comme certains...enfin bref, ces cheveux n'étant pas trop longs vous pouvez vous passer d'huile mais nous conseillons tout de même l'utilisation régulière de masques adaptés aux cheveux colorés afin de préserver la magnificence de ces reflets de feu.

-Le Genesis accorde beaucoup d'attention à son look qui devra s'assortir à ses cheveux et donc de préférence dans les tons rouges, ceci mettant en valeur son teint de pêche.

-Si votre Genesis a été particulièrement sage vous pouvez le gâter en lui servant du jus de pommesotte dont il raffole.

-Le Genesis a un tempérament assez compétitif, il peut se monter bon camarade mais il peut vite se laisser emporter par son impulsivité notamment s'il est en présence d'un Sephiroth, nous vous conseillons donc vivement le secours d'un Angeal pour tempérer leurs ardeurs. Evitez toutefois les cohabitations trop répétées ou trop longues qui pourraient se finir en longues discussions portant invariablement sur le thème "je suis le plus fort" "le monde a besoin d'un nouveau héros" "c'est ça viens me battre" "tiens, frottes-toi à ma rapière l'argenté" qui elles-même dégénéreront en bagarres risquant de blesser votre Genesis non seulement dans son amour-propre mais en plus physiquement

-Votre Genesis vous est livré avec son livre fétiche Loveless, montrez-y de l'intérêt, c'est toute sa raison de vivre (en dehors de mettre sa raclée à Sephiroth mais c'est un autre sujet). A la moindre question existentielle (même celles du type « ai-je faim ? » « dois-je me resservir de compote de pommesotte ? » ou « dois-je tenter de dominer le monde ? ») il ira chercher réponse dans son livre. Si vous ne comprenez pas la pièce ou que vous ne l'aimez pas, surtout ne le montrez pas, le Genesis aura vite fait de vous enflammer.

-Avant d'installer votre Genesis chez vous, nous vous recommandons fortement de vérifier que rien d'inflammable soit à sa portée, ceci pour votre sécurité comme pour la sienne (voir achats optionnels : l'extincteur, disponible dans notre boutique)

-Ne complimentez jamais un Sephiroth devant votre Genesis, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses

**ATTENTION :**

-si votre Genesis se dirige d'un air de conspirateur vers un Sephiroth en se frottant les mains et en marmonnant des phrases telles que « je vais tout lui révéler, projet de mes deux » ou encore « sa gloire aurait dû être mienne » ou autre, retenez-le ou fuyez au plus vite si c'est trop tard

-si votre Genesis commence à marmonner des propos sur l'honneur, ou se prend pour un monstre/voit des monstres partout/traite les gens de monstre (notamment les Angeal et les Sephiroth), emmenez-le immédiatement au service après-vente, s'il sort son aile, attachez-la afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envole

-si votre Genesis semble faiblir/ a une aile qui pousse/ devient tout terne et grisâtre/ a une blessure qui ne guérit pas, contactez sans attendre notre service après-vente et empêchez-le de chercher réponse à ses questions chez un professeur ou autre, tentez de lui refiler Loveless pour l'occuper un moment en attendant le dépannage. Nous vous recommandons vivement de suivre notre cours "Mais non tu n'es pas un monstre, elle est jolie ton aile, elle te rend unique et tu es un humain comme les autres et même encore mieux, tu seras toujours accepté et nous t'aimons, non ne mets pas le feu à tout"

-nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de perte de Loveless et des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, en cas de dommages incendiaires, de brûlures, de révélation de vérités fâcheuses, d'abus de pommesotte …tous les détails se trouvent dans la brochure livrée avec votre Genesis

-comme pour le Sephiroth, nous déconseillons fortement de teindre les cheveux de votre Genesis, il a déjà été rapporté des cas de Genesis ayant été décoloré, teint en rose (toujours le rose, pourquoi donc ?) voire pire en argenté et cela rend le Genesis dépressif, pensant qu'on cherche à la changer car il est un monstre (le complexe "Je suis un monstre" récurrent chez le Genesis)

-nous vous conseillons de suivre ces cours AVANT l'acquisition de votre Genesis : "vaincre ses complexes, tu n'es pas un monstre" "prévenir les dégâts occasionnés par le feu" et "étude approfondie de Loveless et utilisation dans la vie courante afin de faire faire ce que vous souhaitez à votre Genesis" (ou comment invoquer à juste titre Minerva afin que votre Genesis évite de laisser traîner chaussettes/boxers sales dans sa chambre par exemple).

Le Kit de base inclut :-un Genesis équipé de sa rapière, une matéria Feu, un exemplaire de Loveless, un jus de pommesotte

Vous pourrez vous procurer les articles additionnels suivants auprès de votre revendeur : -pommesottes au kilo (pour l'alimentation de votre Genesis ou encore pour le jeu de Guillaume Tell si vous possédez un Angeal et un Sephiroth), extincteur, soins protection couleur pour les cheveux, exemplaire terminé de Loveless, insecticide etc…

* * *

><p><strong>S'il y en a que ça amuse, je verrais pour en faire d'autre (y a au moins Zack et Angeal qui sont prévus^^)<br>**

**Bon lundi pluvieux à toutes et à tous ! ^^**

**Corrections et petits ajouts dédicacés à Volazurys xD**


	3. Angeal

On continue on continue ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Angeal et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour votre nouveau compagnon et vous, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Contrairement au Sephiroth et au Genesis qui accordent beaucoup d'importance à leur chevelure (oui, on sait, chaque star a ses petites lubies, on ne juge pas), le Angeal voue une grande importance à son épée, la Buster Sword. Veillez à en prendre soin afin d'éviter notamment qu'elle ne s'abîme ou ne se rouille. Ne coupez pas de saucisson de chocobo avec la Buster Sword donc.

-Le Angeal est plus sociable et voue une véritable passion à éduquer de jeunes chiots/nouvelles recrues. Il y met tout son cœur et son énergie et en tirera une grande fierté, chose essentielle quand on sait à quel point l'honneur est quelque chose de capital pour lui. Essayez donc d'acquérir un Zack en même temps, votre Angeal se sentira important et valorisé et il sera occupé à prêcher sa bonne parole à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous si vous saturez (ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard, si si)

-Maintenez toujours son honneur sauf et intact si vous ne voulez pas voir votre Angeal tenter de se faire hara-kiri (mais quand même pas avec la Buster sword hein) ou vous pousser à bout afin de l'achever.

-Le Angeal aime prêcher des théories sur la discipline, l'honneur, l'importance de se battre pour ses rêves et autres sujets déb..intéressants. Ecoutez-le attentivement ou du moins hochez la tête en silence afin de ne pas le vexer. Le Angeal aime aussi raconter des histoires afin que vous en tiriez des leçons (et parfois même afin de tirer la leçon qu'il n'y a pas de leçon (même s'il y en a quand même une) subtil hein ?) bref, si vous tenez à écouter, pensez à vous munir d'une potion contre la migraine et surtout ne vous endormez pas, vous le vexeriez

-Tout comme le Genesis, vous pouvez récompenser votre Angeal à coup de pommesotte (et vous aurez l'incommensurable joie de l'entendre vous parler de ces fruits pendant toute la journée, eh oui).

-le Angeal est un excellent médiateur si vous tenez à faire cohabiter un Genesis et un Sephiroth, il tempérera les caractères… « fougueux » de ses amis au risque même de se prendre un bon brasier en pleine poire, mais nous vous rappelons que la cohabitation des trois comporte malgré certains risques (référez-vous à Adopter un Sephiroth et Adopter un Genesis pour de plus amples informations).

-le Angeal aime la nature, vous pouvez lui aménager un petit carré de gazon si vous ne voulez pas qu'il ramène des plantes (et avec des bestioles) dans la maison. Abonnez-le aussi aux magazines de jardinage il vous en saura reconnaissant

-contrairement aux Sephiroth et Genesis souffrant du syndrôme « Je suis un héros j'en fous pas une » (Sephiroth, tu baisses cette Masamune ! ça suffit ! m'en fous j'ai une queue de phénix sur moi je te préviens Seph !) bref donc nous disions…heum, oui, le Angeal qui n'est pas une grosse faignasse lui (*regards noirs*) aime cuisiner et saura vous faire de bons petits plats à partir de pas grand-chose (et oui parfois en mission on n'a pas forcément d'épicerie fine sous la main). Nous vous conseillons notamment de goûter sa recette de chocobo laqué aux poires mamook, un pur délice des sens.

-surtout ne demandez pas à un Genesis de donner une pommesotte à votre Angeal devant ce dernier, celui-ci se fera hara-kiri pour manquement au code de l'amitié et de l'honneur, même si votre Génésis croule sous ces pommesottes et même si votre Angeal meurt de faim et bave devant

**ATTENTION :**

-si un Genesis marmonne des propos comme « nous sommes des monstres, nous n'avons ni rêve ni honneur » « de quel côté es-tu » ou autre, dégagez-le avant qu'il n'approche votre Angeal, cela aurait des conséquences très fâcheuses voire dangereuses

-si votre Angeal a une aile blanche qui lui pousse, emmenez-le sans attendre au service après-vente, ne tentez pas de le rassurer en lui disant que c'est une aile d'ange (surtout avec le jeu de mot Ange-Angeal, t'as capté héhéhé, en lui donnant un coup de coude) il ne vous écoutera pas et tentera de vous pousser à le battre. Gardez votre calme en attendant et suivez les recommandations du cours « l'honneur de l'aile, tout ne tourne pas que autour de la Buster Sword »

-toute utilisation abusive de la Buster Sword (qui alors pourra rouiller et s'abîmer) comporte des risques majeurs et est fortement déconseillée

-veillez à qui votre Angeal pourrait léguer sa Buster Sword, il apparaîtrait que certains ne se montrent pas dignes de ce don et la laisserait rouiller ou l'utiliserait abusivement nous ne citerons personne mais nous visons…)

-il peut être amusant de laisser causer sans fin un Genesis (qui lira et interprètera Loveless) et un Angeal (qui lui parlera inlassablement d'honneur, de discipline etc…), mais évitez de le faire devant un Sephiroth dont la patience pourra être mise à rude épreuve et qui risquera soit de se donner un coup de masamune soit d'invoquer le Météore.

-Nous vous recommandons de suivre ces cours avant l'acquisition de votre Angeal : « questions d'honneur, cent mises en situation et ce qu'il convient de faire » « l'entretien méticuleux de la Buster Sword, huile de coude et honneur » « la discipline au service de la cuisine » « croire en ses rêves »

Le kit de base du Angeal inclut : -un Angeal équipé de sa Buster Sword ainsi que d'une épée qui servira vraiment elle, du brille-épée Shinra (le seul nettoyant pour épée autorisé pour la Buster Sword), d'un magazine « Jardin et Fleurs »

Vous pourrez vous procurer les accessoires suivants à votre boutique : -lot de pommesotte de second choix (pour l'honneur et pour le jeu de Guillaume Tell si votre Angeal côtoie un Sephiroth et un Genesis), divers règlements militaires et codes en tout genre (code de l'honneur de la confrérie de la pommesotte de Banora, code de l'amitié des amateurs de théories, code de discipline afin de traiter avec les jeunes recrues etc..), divers abonnements à des magazines (Passion Jardin, Sauvons l'Honneur, Côté Cuisine, Pâtisserie et gourmandises, Cuisinez Léger), la toque de chef et son tablier « I'm the Chef », la baballe pour chiot, le kit de jardinage


	4. Zack

**Merci pour les reviews :)**

**voila la suite avec Zack :)**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Félicitations !<p>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Zack et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour votre nouveau compagnon et vous, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Avant toute chose, sachez qu'un Zack a un tempérament très joueur et démonstratif. Il vous faudra le canaliser, prévoyez donc beaucoup de temps. Il a besoin de se dépenser physiquement, promenez-le dès que possible au grand air sinon vous le retrouverez partout dans la maison en train de sautiller. Si vous le retrouvez accroupi ou en train de faire des squats, rassurez-vous il ne fait pas ses besoins, c'est juste sa façon de s'occuper quand il s'ennuie.

-Contrairement aux Sephiroth, Genesis et autres, le Zack est très sociable et se lie rapidement d'amitié au point qu'il pourrait vous ramener un Cloud à moitié crevé à la maison ou encore une Aeris. Si votre Zack vous ramène un Cloud intoxiqué à la Mako, surtout gardez votre Zack à la maison et appelez le service après-vente qui vous indiquera les gestes à faire en cas d'intoxication à la Mako.

-Nous vous recommandons fortement l'adoption simultanée d'un Angeal qui le prendra sous son aile (non pas dans le sens propre, enfin si aussi en cas de besoin mais bref..), ce qui vous soulagera considérablement

-L'entretien de votre Zack sera assez simple, il suffit d'une bonne dose de gel Shinra, le seul qui résiste à ses péripéties et qui lui donne cet incroyable look de hérisson…de héros, pardon, de HEROS

-Votre Zack aspire avant tout à devenir un héros, vous pouvez donc jouer là-dessus pour le faire exécuter les tâches que vous souhaitez : « un héros range sa chambre » « un héros ne lit pas de magazines pornos » etc.. utilisez toutefois ces phrases avec parcimonie au risque qu'il découvre la supercherie.

-Si votre Zack n'est pas sage, donnez un petit coup sur le museau, à l'inverse s'il a été particulièrement sage vous pouvez le récompenser d'une caresse ou d'un nouveau joujou.

-Si vous possédez une Aeris, vous pouvez aussi faire faire des tâches à votre Zack par son biais, ne vous attendez pas tout de suite à des merveilles mais votre Zack y mettra tout son cœur.

-Si votre Zack reçoit des lettres d'une Aeris, veillez à ce qu'il les lise et de préférence en temps et en heure. Soyez particulièrement vigilant s'il prévoit de la retrouver, éviter qu'il fasse un trajet où il pourrait croiser des soldats, cela pourrait se montrer fâcheux.

-Nous vous suggérons très fortement d'équiper votre Zack d'un gilet pare-balles

-Si vous souhaitez éduquer vous-même votre Zack, nous vous recommandons nos pilules calmantes (pour votre Zack), nos injections de caféine pure (pour vous) ainsi que notre formation « apprendre à canaliser l'énergie de votre Zack » ainsi que son module « l'éducation par le jeu »

-Il n'est pas exclu qu'un Sephiroth refile ses tâches ingrates à votre Zack, à vous de veiller que cela ne soit pas abusif (si vous le pouvez…et si vous l'osez). Un Zack peut d'ailleurs cohabiter à petites doses avec un Sephiroth.

-Un Zack ayant été éduqué par un Angeal suivra ses principes et les enseignera à son tour, d'où l'importance de veiller aux fréquentations de votre Zack. De même, si un Zack se retrouve avec une Buster Sword, il en prendra le plus grand soin (pas comme d'autres….)

-vous pouvez essayer de résister à l'incroyable tentation de l'appeler Zack The Puppy (ou Le Chiot) ce qui le vexe, mais sachez que ce sera dur, très dur

ATTENTION :

-si vous le pouvez, évitez à votre Zack de se rendre à Nibelheim avec un Sephiroth, cela peut avoir des conséquences plutôt fâcheuses

-Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de kidnapping/viol par des fans/fusillade par des soldats, pour plus de détails lisez la brochure fournie avec votre Zack

-évitez de donner des excitants à votre Zack (même un thé glacé anodin), cela le rendra intenable pour plusieurs heures

-Si vous avez besoin de tenir votre Zack tranquille un petit moment, donnez-lui à lire une lettre d'Aeris (inutile de tenter de lui donner Loveless, ce n'est pas un Genesis)

-Si votre Angeal provoque votre Zack/sort son aile en parlant de monstre/parle de lui léguer sa buster sword/le pousse à l'attaquer ou autre, attrapez votre Angeal et suivez les indications données lors de l'adoption de votre Angeal

-Il nous a été rapporté plusieurs cas de Zack en malnutrition, nous rappelons donc que même si c'est tentant, l'alimentation de base du Zack doit être équilibrée et ne doit être en AUCUN CAS constituée de croquettes.

Le kit de base inclut : -un Zack équipé d'une épée, sa baballe préférée, un flacon de pilules calmantes ZzZ et trois injections de caféine hautement concentrée

Vous pourrez vous procurer les accessoires optionnels suivants à votre boutique :-un gilet pare-balles (très fortement recommandé), différents jouets (os à ronger, peluches, jouets qui couinent), gel ultra-haute performance Shinra, une buster sword, des tisanes bonne nuit, des recharges de pilules calmante ZzZ et d'injection de caféine hautement dosée


	5. Cloud

**Persos pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde :)<strong>

**Merci à Lizbeth également :)**

**La boutique a actuellement pas mal de dérangements avec le service après-vente qui est surbooké mais la suite arrive !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Cloud et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour votre nouveau compagnon et vous, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-La première chose à prendre en compte lors de l'adoption d'un Cloud est que, malgré des apparences trompeuses, le Cloud n'est pas aussi facile à éduquer qu'un Chocobo, il ne suffit pas de le nourrir de noix et de le faire gambader dans la verte campagne.

-Naturellement défaitiste et très souvent déprimé, vous l'aurez compris, le Cloud n'est pas à la portée de tous et il vous faudra beaucoup de talent, patience et persévérance pour en tirer quelque chose mais ne désespérez pas, cela en vaut la peine. Avant l'acquisition d'un Cloud vous devrez présenter l'attestation comme quoi vous avez suivi les cours suivants « Survivre à l'échec et le surmonter » « prendre sa revanche sur l'échec (et même finir par mettre une bonne dérouillée à certains)»« Dédoublement de personnalité, je te parle à toi, non pas toi, TOI, oui TOI là »

-Si vous souhaitez faire faire des tâches ingrates à votre Cloud, vous pouvez toujours le menacer de dire à une Tifa qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait partie du SOLDAT, c'est en général très efficace « tu vas me nettoyer les toilettes ou j'appelle Tifa ! », par contre le contrecoup c'est que votre Cloud risque d'en sortir dépressif pour quelques jours/mois/années

-Les Cloud s'entendent bien avec les Zack, mais à trop les côtoyer ils finissent par se prendre pour des Zack, (jusqu'à s'intéresser aux Aeris au lieu des Tifas) vous voilà prévenu

-Un Genesis et un Cloud ne font pas bon ménage, le Genesis déprimerait votre Cloud avec la lecture de LOVELESS, de même un Angeal déprimerait votre Cloud avec ses théories de « sauver ses rêves ».

-Rappeler à votre Cloud que d'autres sont SOLDAT eux (notamment les Sephiroth) le rend dépressif

-le look de votre Cloud est important et il convient de lui déverser généreusement un pot de gel ultra-haute tenue Shinra sur la crinière afin de façonner des « pics ultra virils et impressionnants » aussi appelés « crête de chocobo ». Vous constaterez que seul le gel Shinra permet à votre Cloud de garder sa coiffure en parfait état même lors du port d'un casque. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs vous faire quelques gils en acceptant des propositions de pubs pour du gel (notamment des Cloud qui arrivent à rayer un mur de béton avec leurs cheveux dans un tout autre style que les pubs mettant en scène un Sephiroth rejetant sa longue crinière « parce qu'il le vaut bien »). Veillez tout de même à ce que votre Cloud ne blesse personne avec ces pics, il sera dommage de retrouver une Aeris (par exemple) empalée par une mèche tueuse.

-selon le stade de maturation auquel vous adopterez votre Cloud celui-ci admirera, recherchera, détestera, ou cherchera à tuer un Sephiroth, nous conseillons donc d'éviter ce type de fréquentation (sans compter l'éternel débat « je suis le héros » « non c'est moi » « t'es même pas un SOLDAT » « mais je t'ai tué » « mais je revis » qui vous tapera vite sur les nerfs). De plus, un Sephiroth a un fort pouvoir démoralisant sur un Cloud et en jouera, le traitant de marionnette, le provoquant etc…

-le Cloud étant naturellement indécis, évitez de lui faire côtoyer à la fois une Tifa et une Aeris, il ne saura plus qui choisir et déprimera.

-Toute situation impliquant simultanément un Cloud, une Aeris et un Sephiroth est totalement déconseillée et n'est pas couverte par la garantie au vu des conséquences dramatiques que cela pourrait engendrer.

-vous devrez lâcher prise quand au sort de la Buster Sword, nous préférons vous prévenir que le Cloud l'utilisera sans état d'âme (Angeal, rentres ton aile ! Angeal non ! NON relâches Cloud tout de suite ! on appelera Sephiroth pour régler ça mais lâches-le !) et pourrait bien l'abandonner et la laisser prendre la poussière, s'abîmer et rouiller..oui ça fait mal, on sait, mais au final, quand votre Cloud sera plus mature il se rattrapera et la traitera un peu mieux.

-Les Cloud ne supportent pas de porter des vestes, s'il a froid, laissez donc gigotez jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau assez chaud (ce qui est d'ailleurs très amusant à regarder)

-N'oubliez pas le cachet quotidien de Smile+ pour maintenir neutre l'humeur de votre Cloud (oui, il ne faut pas rêver, il ne sourira pas pour autant mais il sera moins déprimé, c'est à l'heure actuelle le mieux que nous pouvons faire).

**ATTENTION :**

-Le Cloud supporte plutôt mal les bains de Mako, évitez donc de le laisser traîner à Nibelheim ou à portée de main d'un Hojo

-Le Cloud peut être malade en voiture/camion/hélicoptère ou autre, procurez-vous nos incomparables gélules VOMISTOP, nous déclinons toute responsabilité si pendant un trajet il venait à vomir sur un Sephiroth

-Si votre Cloud semble désorienté/ne sait plus qui il est/a des souvenirs qui ne le concernent pas ramenez-le au service après-vente, il se pourrait que votre Cloud se prenne pour un Zack ou ait été manipulé par un Sephiroth ou encore par Jenova

-votre Cloud pourrait trouver très amusant de se déguiser en Cloudia, toutefois veillez à ce qu'il ne soit pas approché de trop près par un Don Corneo.

-Teindre les cheveux de votre Cloud pourrait le rendre dépressif (tout comme le comparer à un chocobo)

-Si votre Cloud présente des marques brunes-noirâtres-dégueulasses/semble cacher quelque chose sous sa manche et est encore plus dépressif qu'habituellement (oui, ça on reconnaît que c'est difficile à déterminer mais avec de l'entraînement vous y parviendrez), vérifiez qu'il n'ait pas de géostigmates, si oui, amenez-le au service après-vente

Le Kit de base inclut : -un Cloud en tenue de SOLDAT 1ere classe avec une Buster Sword (qu'il abîmera et laissera rouiller, oui nous aussi ça nous fait mal), un flacon de cachets Smile+, un pot de gel ultra-haute tenue Shinra

Vous pourrez vous procurer les accessoires suivants :- du brille-épée (quand votre Cloud se décidera ENFIN à décrasser la buster sword), diverses épées (afin qu'il cesse de saccager la buster sword), des recharges de Smile+, la vidéo souvenir du tour en gondole au Gold Saucer (utile pour marchander avec votre Cloud, notamment celle avec Barrett), le fauteuil roulant au cas où votre Cloud tomberait malencontreusement dans la rivière de la vie, la moto, le snowboard (n'oubliez pas, pas de veste en cas de grand froid surtout), nos fantastiques gélules VOMISTOP


	6. Aeris

**Les persos de ff7 sont pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse1995 : <strong>par la Déesse, Sephy en danseuse de french-cancan...MDR, ça me rappelle une video où il danse caramelldansen (plus sûre de l'orthographe), sinon pour faire sourire Cloud il peut aussi tenter l'omnislash contre Sephiroth mais faut assumer les conséquences après...(dont le nettoyage) Une Aeris et une Tifa ? ça arrive couramment dans ses rêves cochons mdrrrrrr (oui on dirait pas comme ça mais le Cloud a un esprit un peu tordu hehehe)

**Orellia :** c'est un peu ça ;) des petits machins top kawaï à collectionner, le délire est parti d'une vieillie histoire, à une époque lointaine, mon frère avait la figurine (très précieuse) de Sephiroth et ma cousine a osé jouer avec en le faisant confronter des barbies et des little pony...cette scène nous a marqué..non...traumatisé à jamais (surtout quand le Monsieur au Cheveux Gris il a fait des bébés avec Barbie O_o) y a des trucs comme ça que personne ne devrait jamais vivre ;-P

**Volazurys : **mdrrrrr alors attends d'imaginer un Zack, un Genesis, un Angeal, un Cloud, un Sephiroth et un Hojo...OMG ! je pense qu'il n'y a plus de maison et que ça se finit en champs de bataille effectivement, je vois assez bien le truc ! Un Zack et un Hojo ça donne probablement des expériences douteuses pour en faire un clone de Sephiroth puisque Hojo rêve de tout transformer en Sephiroth (et qui c'est qui nettoie après ? Hein ?! c'est bien beau de faire des expériences mais c'est pas tout ça hein !)...ou en orgie O_o OMG...berkkk...et t'imagines un peu Genesis lisant Loveless à Barret ? mouahahaha "infinite in mystery is the gift..." "HUUHHH ?!"

**Lizbeth :** lol un peu de courage, mais il est toujours possible d'adopter un Angeal en même temps pour faciliter la tâche, sinon tu peux aussi l'attacher à un arbre la journée mais il ne faut pas en abuser au risque de le rendre dépressif

**Lunagarden :** ma Luna je te retrouve iciiiii :) clair, quiconque oserait vomir sur Sephiroth est mal barré, déjà qu'une fois Genesis a renversé (par mégarde paraît-il...) de la compote de pommesotte sur sa veste...ça s'est fini en battle bien évidemment, fort heureusement Angeal a pu calmer le jeu en les menaçant de leur faire une longue morale ("gaspiller la nourriture pas bien " "faut pardonner à ses amis" bla bla bla)

En tout cas merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'une Aeris et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Une Aeris aime les trucs de filles, tous sans exception (comme le rose, les licornes, les fleurs…une vraie fille donc qui pète des paillettes, qui fait pipi rose et qui rote des arcs-en-ciel, bref si un truc est un peu cucul ça devrait plaire à votre Aeris), vous pouvez donc la vêtir de rose, cela lui fera particulièrement plaisir (et lui ira bien au teint soit dit en passant)

-Si votre Aeris côtoie un Zack elle portera alors par la suite constamment un ruban rose dans les cheveux dont il conviendra de prendre le plus grand soin. Elle pourra cacher des choses dans ses cheveux (notamment des matérias), ouvrez donc l'œil si des trucs disparaissent autour de vous.

-Comme pour la magnifique chevelure soyeuse d'un Sephiroth, nous vous recommandons les shampooings et après-shampooings Shinra afin de conférer un brillant exceptionnel à ses longs et doux cheveux. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser de temps en temps de l'huile de noix de caroube pour nourrir les pointes (la Aeris n'est pas aussi délicate que le Sephiroth et ne s'offusquera pas si vous n'utilisez pas d'huile de noix de zeio).

-Votre Aeris, ce sera un peu votre petite princesse, avec plein de petits caprices, de petites envies etc… vous pouvez y céder si ça vous parle mais sachez qu'avant tout elle aimera passer du temps avec vous et nous vous tiendra pas (trop) rigueur si vous ne cédez pas au moindre souhait (comme repeindre la maison en rose).

-Avoir une Aeris peut se montrer très pratique car particulièrement douée en magie blanche elle peut soigner ses camarades et vous par la même occasion (combien de fois n'avons-nous pas regretté de ne pas avoir une Aeris sous la main après s'être fait piquer par un moustique ou après s'être brûlé en sortant des cookies du four ?)

-Comme votre Aeris est gentille/choue/cucul, elle sera facilement appréciée. Elle peut facilement cohabiter avec un Angeal (les questions d'honneur intéressant aussi les Cetras), appréciera d'entendre Genesis lire Loveless (attention toutefois, le Genesis risque de ne pas apprécier si elle commente l'œuvre à coups de « comme c'est mignon » « ohhh adorable » ou autre), d'étonnantes cohabitations de Barrett et Aeris ont même déjà été observées (car elle a la patience de lui expliquer les choses de façon à ce qu'il comprenne).

Votre Aeris s'entendra particulièrement bien avec un Zack (et du coup vous pourrez même faire de l'élevage). Elle pourra aussi facilement fréquenter un Cloud (surtout si celui-ci se prend pour un Zack) mais attention si vous avez une Tifa, votre Tifa risque de ne pas apprécier sa rivale. Cependant une Aeris et une Tifa sans Cloud dans les parages s'entendent bien et papoteront de tout et de rien. A très petites doses des Tifa et des Aeris se sont déjà entendues pour faire tourner en bourrique un Cloud mais à vos risques et périls.

-Evitez toute approche d'un Sephiroth, cela pourrait occasionner de fâcheuses conséquences (autres qu'une portée de Aeroths, comme un empalement par masamune par exemple). 

**ATTENTION :**

-Si vous possédez une Aeris et un Zack, veillez à ce que le Zack reçoive les lettres de votre Aeris en temps et en heure, s'il les reçoit en retard et ne se trouve pas à Midgar, surtout trouvez une excuse pour qu'il ne cherche pas à rentrer ou équipez-le de notre gilet pare-balles (voir Adopter un Zack).

-Evitez de dire que Jénova est une Cetra devant votre Aeris, d'une part il a été démontré que c'est faux et vous passerez pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien suivi/compris et d'autre part votre Aeris risque de ne pas apprécier

-Ne laissez pas un Hojo s'emparer de votre Aeris, il risquerait de faire toutes sortes d'expériences douteuses sur elle.

-Nous vous recommandons de suivre les formations suivantes : « Survivre au Rose, comment accepter l'invasion du rose au quotidien » « le langage des fleurs, une façon de fermer le clapet à votre Aeris » « les Cetras, mythe ou réalité »

-il est possible que votre Aeris soit suivie par un Tseng mais il ne lui fera pas de mal, ne vous étonnez donc pas.

-Si votre Aeris se met à genou et cherche à implorer le Sacre, vérifiez absolument qu'aucun Sephiroth ne tombe du ciel/plafond, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses (et contre lesquelles les queues de phénix n'ont aucun effet). Vous pouvez l'équiper de notre Armure résistant aux coups de masamune mais votre Aeris peut refuser de la porter pour souci esthétique (« c'est pas beau, c'est pas assorti avec mes habits/yeux/cheveux » « ça me grossit » etc…). Méfiance aussi si votre Aeris tient des propos tels que « je dois sauver la planète », certains ont le syndrome de l'Elu, les Aeris elles ont plutôt le Syndrome du Sacrifice Humain.

-ne la laissez pas jouer à FF7 ou alors laissez-la jouer seulement au premier CD et pas jusqu'à la fin, surtout pas sinon attendez-vous à devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions et/ou à retrouver une Aeris déprimée voire suicidaire.

-Suite à une récente augmentation de cas d'immersions non autorisées de corps dans des endroits publics, vous ne pouvez plus vous débarrassez du corps de votre Aeris en le jetant n'importe où dans la flotte et nous n'en voulons pas non plus, le service après-vente étant déjà souvent très occupé par des Genesis pyromanes ou des Sephiroth tueurs (et pyromanes à l'occasion) donc débrouillez-vous avec ou contactez la Shinra, douée pour faire disparaître les corps (bon sachez qu'ils risquent de se livrer à de multiples expériences douteuses)

-Evitez de lui couper les cheveux, elle déprimera (c'est que ça prend du temps pour avoir de longs cheveux, demandez à un Sephiroth si vous en croisez un). 

Le kit de base inclut : -une Aeris avec sa matéria blanche et son ruban rose, un bâton, un panier de fleur 

Vous pourrez vous procurer les accessoires suivants dans notre boutique : -de nombreux rubans pour les cheveux (attention, inutiles si votre Aeris côtoie un Zack), des chariots pour les fleurs, une armure résistant aux coups de masamune (nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'empalement malgré le port de l'armure), notre super soin brillance pour les cheveux…


	7. BONUS SAV

**Les persos de FF7 pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p>Vous vous demandez probablement souvent comment cela se passe à la boutique avec tous ces personnages qui se côtoient, chacun ayant ses petites particularités, ses exigences etc…<p>

Vous vous demandez aussi comment ça se passe chez les autres, comme ce type inconscient qui a laissé traîner un Zack avec une Aeris et un Sephiroth ?

Voici quelques anecdotes de notre service après-vente en exclusivité pour vous.

* * *

><p><strong>« j'ai voulu faire plaisir à mon Sephiroth en lui achetant un nouveau shampooing spécial cheveux gris (pour ne pas faire jaunir ses magnifiques cheveux, d'autant que le jaune est la couleur de Cloud) mais il a tenté de m'empaler avec sa masamune et a refusé de se laisser laver les cheveux »<strong>

-Erreur courante, le Sephiroth ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet (comme avec beaucoup d'autres, mais particulièrement avec celui-ci) il est important de rappeler que le Sephiroth a les cheveux ARGENTES (« de magnifiques reflets d'argent rappelant l'éclat de la lame de ma masamune » comme il le dit lui-même) et non GRIS. On vous le concède, la nuance est subtile mais c'est aussi pour cela que nous vous recommandons les shampooings Shinra parfaitement adaptés aux cheveux et à la susceptibilité de votre Sephiroth. 

**« Depuis quelque jours il y a une odeur bizarre dans la chambre de mon Zack, j'ai beau aérer ça ne part pas et c'est vraiment très désagréable, pourtant il sort du toilettage, que puis-je faire ? »**

-S'il y a une odeur de rat crevé dans la chambre de votre Zack, vérifiez qu'il n'ait pas planqué un Cloud quelque part, il pourrait l'abriter en le cachant sous son lit ou dans son armoire. Si vous trouvez effectivement un Cloud (qui risquera fort d'être empoisonné au Mako) contactez-nous 

**« J'ai acheté des pommesottes pour mon Angeal mais il les boude et refuse de se nourrir en répétant inlassablement « l'honneur peut être un vrai fardeau quelquefois », j'ai tenté les poires mamook mais il refuse également, que faire ? »**

-Avez-vous bien pris des pommesottes de deuxième choix ? (le cageot avec les pommesottes tâchées ou brunies au fond de la boutique) Le Angeal, par honneur, ne mange que les pommesottes de deuxième choix laissant les meilleures aux Genesis 

**« Ce matin mon Genesis m'a fait une grosse colère, il a tenté de mettre le feu à la maison et je lui ai donc confisqué Loveless, je sais que c'est déconseillé mais il n'a rien répondu, peut-être une solution envisageable finalement ? »**

**« Ok c'est à nouveau moi, mon Genesis a imprégné tous mes habits d'essence et y a mis le feu, je retire ce que j'ai dit et me rallie à votre précieux conseil, ne JAMAIS confisquer Loveless à un Genesis, et en plus il boude maintenant »**

-Merci pour le partage de votre expérience, oui nos conseils sont rarement donnés à la légère et bien que quelques fois contraignants nous vous recommandons vivement de les suivre pour éviter de mauvaises surprises 

**« Vous devriez indiquer qu'un Cloud et qu'un Genesis ne sont pas spécialement faits pour cohabiter ensemble ! J'avais déjà un Cloud qui était presque sur le point de sourire quand j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un Genesis. Vous m'aviez bien indiqué qu'ils devraient s'entendre par rapport à Sephiroth et bien NON ! Ils passent la journée à se disputer car Cloud pense qu'il est le héros comme il a battu Sephiroth ce qui énerve mon Genesis qui lui a balancé un brasier dans les cheveux. Mon Cloud n'a pratiquement plus de cheveux et n'ose plus sortir de sa tanière ! » **

-Madame, nous nous rappelons bien de votre cas. Premièrement dès le début nous vous avions déconseillé de faire cohabiter un Cloud et un Genesis, ces deux ne s'entendant pas particulièrement. Deuxièmement, il est stipulé sur la notice de votre Genesis qu'il faut éviter de le laisser avec un Cloud qu'il pourrait déprimer à force de lire Loveless mais vous avez tenu à faire l'expérience ce à quoi nous vous avions répondu que l'unique sujet sur lequel ces deux pouvaient éventuellement s'entendre serait la défaite de Sephiroth. Il est aussi clairement indiqué dans la notice de votre Genesis d'éloigner tout ce qui est inflammable, cela est aussi valable pour la crête de Cloud. Nous vous conseillons de faire un choix ou de les faire vivre séparément, c'est là l'unique solution. Pour plus d'informations, nous restons à votre disposition. 

**« Ce soir à l'heure du bain, j'ai lavé mon Sephiroth et mon Genesis ensemble mais mon Genesis a voulu provoquer mon Sephiroth en sortant fièrement son aile pour frimer. Mon Sephiroth a alors fichu Loveless dans l'eau et j'ai immédiatement saisi mon Genesis pour l'enfermer dans sa chambre (équipée de panneaux coupe-feu), simplement mon Genesis risque de prendre froid ainsi tout nu avec sa petite aile dans sa chambre et mon Sephiroth me pose des tas de questions sur cette aile « et moi, j'ai aussi une aile ? » « pourquoi il a une aile ? » etc…il me suit partout et j'ai du lui retirer sa Masamune car il me menaçait avec. »**

-Votre Genesis ne risque rien car il se réchauffera avec un brasier. Il vous suffira de rachter un exemplaire de Loveless quand vous irez le chercher dans sa chambre et de lui en citer un passage choisi avec soin pour le faire réfléchir. Par contre le fait qu'il ait montré son aile à votre Sephiroth est plus embêtant, notre formatrice passera demain pour discuter avec votre Sephiroth, évitez surtout qu'il ne s'échappe ou qu'il n'aille à Nibelheim. 

**« Aujourd'hui mon Cloud a réussi à déprimer mon Zack en lui montrant la scène de FF7 où Sephiroth se fait une brochette d'Aeris, mon Zack veut à nouveau tuer Sephiroth, mon Cloud a enfin souri pour la première fois du coup mais mon Zack est déprimé et fâché »**

-Cette situation est assez délicate en effet, pour commencer évitez de côtoyer un Sephiroth dans les prochains temps, ensuite punissez votre Cloud, ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien. Enfin achetez un petit jouet ou une gourmandise à votre Zack et gâtez-le, cela prendra un peu de temps mais il pensera vite à autre chose. 

**« J'envisage de faire un élevage Aeris-Angeal afin qu'ils aient une portée, c'est possible ? »**

-C'est possible et les résultats sont plutôt sympas (des mini Cetras avec un grand sens de l'honneur, autant vous dire qu'ils seront faciles à éduquer) mais il faut veiller à ce que votre Angeal n'ait pas connu de Zack auparavant sinon son sens de l'honneur l'empêchera d'approcher votre Aeris. Précisez que c'est dans le but d'une portée que vous souhaitez une Aeris et un Angeal lors de l'adoption afin que nous vous donnions les modèles adaptés.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous vous informons aussi de la mise à jour suivante :<br>**Les Genesis disposent désormais de la touche "mute" afin qu'ils puissent lire inlassablement Loveless en silence :) 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà un petit échantillon des diverses demandes que nous traitons au SAV, vous en retrouverez d'autres prochainement :)<em>**


	8. Barret

**Persos ff7 pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagarden : <strong>mdrrr très peace & love les petits Anris (Angeal-Aeris) avec leurs petites fleurs et leurs petites morales, c'en est mimi tout plein

**Orellia :** Merci pour ton long et drôle commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire, je t'ai répondu en PV

**Volazurys : **ouais, ça reste culte ça quand même ;)

Merci pour vos reviews ;)

On continue avec un nouveau petit modèle plutôt inattendu (oui oui je sais, j'entends déjà "et Tifa alors ?!" "on veut Tifa" "S'il y a Aeris pourquoi il y a pas Tifa", et bien notre service technique doit tout simplement régler quelques défaillances au niveau du système des Tifas qui fait qu'elles tombent très souvent vers l'avant à cause de leur poitrine (très) généreuse et n'arrivent plus à se relever après, mais elles seront en boutique dès que ce petit souci technique sera résolu xD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Barret et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre : 

-Un Barret c'est un peu comme avoir un gros nounours à la maison, ça grogne, ça sent le fauve mais finalement ça a bon cœur. Sachez qu'il vous faudra de la patience pour lui expliquer les choses, nous vous recommandons de communiquer avec des mots simples (« manger » « dormir » « bien » « pas bien » « oui » « non ») un peu comme avec un enfant en bas âge. Inutile de se lancer dans de grandes explications, votre Barret ne restera pas concentré et aura décroché avant que vous ayez fini. Si vous devez lui absolument lui expliquer quelque chose de plus technique, nous vous suggérons de le faire par dessin, cela passe généralement mieux.

-Votre Barret possède un sens aigu de l'amitié, il est donc possible qu'il vous ramène une Marlène à la maison et qu'il perde un bras au passage.

-De par sa carrure imposante, un Barret est très utile au quotidien pour effrayer vos ennemis/porter les 6-packs de boisson/vous faire de l'ombre quand il fait chaud etc.. vous trouverez vite diverses utilités à votre Barret

-Nous avons récemment upgradé sa prothèse, maintenant, vous pouvez remplacer l'embout rotatif fusil (finalement pas très utile au quotidien) par un embout rotatif en microfibre avec lave-vitre intégré, super pratique pour nettoyer vitres, miroirs etc… nul doute que vous trouverez vite votre bonheur avec ce nouvel embout. Nous vous déconseillons toutefois de laisser des objets fragiles à portée de votre Barret.

-Le Barret n'apprécie que moyennement les Cloud mais peut en côtoyer à petites doses (sachez qu'il risque de lui faire une ou deux remarques concernant son passé de SOLDAT, ce qui déprimera le Cloud). Toute approche par un employé de la Shinra risque de mal finir, Barret nourrissant une petite rancœur envers la compagnie pour avoir bousillé son village, sa femme, sa famille, ses amis et l'avoir trompé (oui oui, on a tous nos raisons de détester la Shinra, on sait). Un Barret ne se combine pas très bien avec un Genesis, la subtilité n'étant pas son fort, on vous laisse imaginer un Barret face à un Genesis qui lirait loveless toute la journée…vous voyez le dessin…le Barret souffrira vite de migraines/saignements de nez/envies de meurtre/dépression, au choix.

En revanche un Barret peut s'entendre avec un Angeal, le Angeal particulièrement patient et habitué aux cas difficiles (non, on ne te visait même pas Zack, pas cette fois) il saura expliquer les choses au Barret de façon à ce qu'il les comprenne mais retenez qu'un Barret ne reste pas longtemps concentré (environ 5 secondes en moyenne suivant l'âge de votre modèle), les leçons d'honneur risquent par conséquent d'être longues…et répétitives…et longues…et …bref c'est vous qui en aurez vite assez. Une Aeris et une Tifa savent aussi dompter le gros nounours qu'est le Barret. Le Cid également, les deux aimant refaire le monde à coup de copieux jurons. Un Barret peut aussi cohabiter avec un Zack qui est particulièrement sociable et joueur.

Malgré leur rancune commune envers la Shinra, un Barret et un Sephiroth ne sont pas vraiment faits pour cohabiter, vous risqueriez de retrouver votre Barret empalé, à vos risques et périls donc… 

**ATTENTION**

-la formation « l'art d'expliquer les choses de la vie de façon très simple et imagée » est fortement recommandée, de même que « apprendre le leadership » qui pourrait un jour être utile à votre Barret ainsi que "communiquer en grognements, comprendre et se faire comprendre..huh ? grrr! mmm!"

-si vous possédez une Buster Sword (abîmée ou non), vous pouvez remplacer le liquide lave-vitre de la prothèse de votre Barret par du Brille-Epée et déléguer la tâche du nettoyage de l'épée à votre Barret (supervisez quand même par sécurité).

-N'appelez PAS votre Barret « Gros nounours », cela a tendance à le fâcher et il risquerait de vous casser des choses (exception faite de Marlène qui par un battement de cil peut tout faire passer auprès de votre Barret), nous vous déconseillons aussi de le comparer à Mister T.

-Evitez de mettre des choses fragiles à portée de poings de votre Barret qui pourrait les détruire lors d'une colère, prévoyez plutôt un punching-ball (ou un Cloud..quoi c'est méchant..rhooo la la..)

-Nous déclinons toute responsabilité pour ceux qui seraient tenté de faire des rastas avec des petits coquillages (ou pire, des perles colorées) au bout à leur Barret…. 

Le kit de base inclut : Un Barret équipé de sa prothèse fusil ainsi que le super embout microfibre avec lave-vitre intégré

Les accessoires optionnels suivants sont disponibles en boutique : -Les gélules Zen+ (pour canaliser les énergies négatives et crises de colère de votre Barret), des petites perles colorées à mettre dans les cheveux (pour ceux qui tiennent à tester), du Brille-Epée, un embout Brosse pour son bras très pratique pour nettoyer le four/les toilettes etc..


	9. Tifa

**Persos FF7 pas à moi, no money bla bla bla  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse1995 : <strong>Hello ! Pas grave ;) une Marlène peut être envisageable maintenant qu'il y a une Tifa pour s'en occuper la journée ;)

**Orellia : **T'étais inspirée pour la review dis, merci beaucoup 3 ! Je te PM :) Les gélules Zen ne sont pas suffisantes pour le Zack, elles aident principalement à canaliser la colère (et non à calmer les états de surexcitation), il vaut mieux en rester à nos formidables pilules calmantes ZzZ

* * *

><p><strong>Le Service Technique a travaillé d'arrache-pied afin de vous proposer...tadadadadadada (roulements de tambour)...la Tifa ! (nous avons spécialement pensé à tous les propriétaires de Cloud afin de leur faciliter un peu la tâche)<strong>

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'une Tifa et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Une Tifa c'est une fille oui certes mais elle déteste ce qui est trop cucul ! Votre Tifa a un caractère déterminé et indépendant et sait très bien faire savoir ce qui lui convient ou non et vous le fera vite comprendre.

Une Tifa c'est un peu l'opposé d'un Cloud, toujours optimiste, toujours partante, une vraie battante. Si vous possédez un Cloud elle le poussera à cesser de se plaindre et à se sortir les doigts du…euh…elle le poussera à se bouger quoi.

-Votre Tifa est plutôt sociable et s'entend rapidement avec tout le monde SAUF Sephiroth contre qui elle nourrit une certaine rancune (ce qui est assez compréhensible). Elle écoutera avec plaisir Genesis réciter Loveless (à petites doses) tout en lui faisant des cocktails divers et variés autour de la pommesotte, elle partagera l'optimisme de Zack, elle approuvera les théories (soporifiques) d'Angeal et appréciera qu'il lui montre quelques techniques de combat, elle bougera votre Cloud comme indiqué précédemment, elle sait s'occuper d'un Barret et elle s'entend bien avec les Aeris même si cette dernière cherche à lui piquer son Cloud si ça c'est pas une nana sympa franchement.. !), bref une Tifa c'est plutôt cool

-Les Tifa ne sont en général pas du tout douillettes et contrairement aux Sephiroth qui piquent une crise si on approche des ciseaux de leurs (magnifiques, doux et longs) cheveux, elles acceptent de raccourcir leur longue chevelure de quelques centimètres si cela vous arrange (s'ils sont trop emmêlés après un combat par exemple) vous pouvez donc sans problème passer de la longueur initiale jusqu'aux genoux (oui oui quand même) au bas du dos. A ce jour nous n'avons pas tenté plus court mais si vous voulez essayer discutez-en avec votre Tifa préalablement.

-votre Tifa est très compétente en arts martiaux et dans la création de cocktails divers et variés, deux qualités très utiles quand vous organisez une soirée afin de distraire vos amis et de vous délecter de délicieuses boissons puis pour foutre dehors ceux qui ont trop bu ou qui menaceraient de gâcher votre soirée.

-Si votre Barret vous ramène une Marlène, votre Tifa s'en occupera avec plaisir et sait parfaitement mener de front toute l'organisation de la maison (même si un Cloud indélicat la laisse seule pour aller gémir et s'apitoyer sur son sort seul dans un coin, non, nous n'avons rien contre les Cloud…)

ATTENTION :

-Evitez d'emmener votre Tifa à Nibelheim si un Sephiroth s'y trouve

-Si vous voyez votre Tifa accoutrée d'une drôle de façon, vérifiez qu'elle ne cherche pas à être l'une des « élues » de Don Corneo, ou alors, assurez-vous que votre Cloud (qui pour une fois sera utile….) se transforme en Cloudia et l'accompagne

-Les Tifa peuvent être utiles en cas de perte de mémoire ou si votre Cloud se prend pour un Zack

-si vous projetez une petite promenade au Mont Nibel, votre Tifa pourra vous faire la visite et vous faire découvrir les merveilles de ces monts spectaculaires (et vous indiquer les places de pique-nique), une telle sortie peut être très sympa avec un Angeal qui vous fera découvrir ses fameuses brochettes de Zuu et de dragon aux herbes de montagne.

-Les nouveaux modèles de Tifa sont livrés avec des chaussures dont le talon est lesté de plomb, n'achetez que nos chaussures spécifiques pour votre Tifa sans quoi elle tombe vers l'avant et n'arrive plus à se relever, ce qui peut être embêtant (plusieurs modèles disponibles dans notre boutique).

-un élevage de Tifa-Cloud est éventuellement possible mais sachez qu'il faudra vraiment y mettre du vôtre, la Tifa ne parlant pas facilement de ses sentiments et le Cloud naturellement indécis et ayant tendance à la fuite.

-Les Tifa de par leur anatomie peuvent engendrer des réactions bizarres de la part de la population masculine (regards insistants, mâchoire qui tombe, sifflements etc...) mais ne vous en faites pas, les Tifa savent bien se défendre

Le kit de base inclut : Une Tifa avec chaussures plombées et son livre de recettes de cocktails, une paire de gants de combat (même pas pour frapper Cloud, non, juste au cas où, comme ça..)

Vous pourrez vous procurer les objets additionnels suivants pour votre Tifa : -formation complémentaire « Engueuler un Cloud sans le déprimer », livre « cocktails aphrodisiaques et philtres d'amour » (indispensable si vous souhaitez vous lancer dans l'élevage), divers modèles de chaussures plombées, tenue de cow-girl (si vous allez faire un tour au Mont Nibel), soutien-gorge maintien extra-fort grande taille, formation « communiquer avec un Barret même bourré, grrrr, huh ? roarrr »


	10. Reno

**Les persos de ff7 sont pas à moi, no money bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Il fallait bien un Turk après tout ce petit monde, en voilà un incontournable qui bien qu'insupportable s'arrache en boutique ! Procurez-vous le vite !<br>**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<br>**  
>Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Reno et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :<p>

-un Reno c'est un peu comme un Zack, une vraie bombe d'énergie, il vous faudra donc de l'endurance et beaucoup de ténacité ! En tout cas vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer avec un tel spécimen ! Afin de le canaliser quelque peu (si peu) nous vous recommandons vivement l'achat simultané d'un Rude. Un Reno sans un Rude va vite déprimer et finira dans de sombres ruelles, avachi contre un mur à siphonner d'importantes quantités d'alcool de pommesottes frelaté.

-Un Reno a beaucoup d'humour et ne manquera pas de vous faire rire mais n'oubliez pas pour autant de garder un œil sur ce qu'il fait (notamment quand il joue avec des explosifs, les conséquences peuvent être importantes)

-Le Reno est polyglotte mais vous ne savourerez pleinement sa Renotitude qu'en japonais..zo to…(bon…comme chaque perso en fait…mais là encore plus) si vous ne parlez pas couramment japonais (oui, il y a encore des gens sur gaïa qui ne parlent pas couramment japonais, étonnant oui, je sais, j'en suis presque outrée voyez-vous *se frotte les ongles sur sa veste avec un petit air suffisant*) vous pouvez tenter le langage turk mais ne vous en faites pas, si vous n'y comprenez que tchi le Reno s'adaptera à votre langue, il est cool Reno (en principe…sauf dans les taudis à Midgar….avec une bombe à portée de main…bref…c'est un autre sujet)

-Le look de votre Reno est soigneusement étudié pour avoir ce petit côté « désinvolte » (et on ne veut pas savoir par quels moyens il a pu convaincre ses supérieurs de se présenter ainsi en tant que Turk…je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a un warning « yaoi » qui clignote dans ma tête à présent…bref…) que certaines mauvaises langues qualifieront de négligé mais le Reno s'en fout, le Reno est classe malgré tout et compte de nombreuses (et parfois hystériques) fangirls. Pour donner ce fameux look-signature, il convient de trouver le juste format de pétard à lui caser dans les cheveux le matin (si vous hésitez, demandez à Rude qui peut vous en faire maison à juste dosage). Le Reno a décidé aussi de ne pas porter de cravate afin de se sentir plus libre de ses mouvements, si vous lui en mettez une sachez qu'il risque fort de s'étrangler avec. Il porte constamment ses lunettes sur le front, même quand vous lui donnerez son bain, même quand il dort, même quand il fait cac…euhh bref…tout le temps, ne cherchez pas à lui enlever, elles font partie intégrante de sa personne. Il ne les a réellement portée qu'une fois ce qui lui a valu ces marques rouges sous les yeux (qu'on peut facilement prendre à tort pour un tatouage mais non, le Reno s'est juste planté quand il a pris des lunettes trop serrées et comme elles ne sont pas sous garantie il refuse de les renvoyer..). Il vous faudra régulièrement entretenir le rouge flamboyant de sa crinière (nous vous conseillons la teinture Flashy Color Shinra numéro 38 Pumpkin Red)

-Un Reno peut s'entendre à très petites doses avec pratiquement tout le monde mais à la longue il leur portera aussi sur les nerfs, c'est pourquoi nous recommandons un Rude, bien entraîné à le supporter. Un Zack et un Reno ensemble…vous y pensez sérieusement ? vous risquez le surdosage de caféine, sans compter les disputes SOLDAT vs TURKS (« on gagne plus que vous » « mais nous on sait se battre » « tiens, prends-toi une décharge d'énergie » « je cause pas aux citrouilles » etc… ). Un Cloud sera encore plus déprimé. Un Sephiroth risque bien de l'empaler après quelques minutes (s'il est de bonne humeur, s'il est dans son délire de l'élu cela ne prendra même pas quelques secondes). Un Genesis finira par lui faire avaler Loveless pour le faire taire (oui Genesis, faire avaler Loveless, nous avons bien mesuré nos mots). Un Angeal tentera de lui inculquer le sens de l'honneur (ça, ça peut encore passer, un Turk c'est pas rien, c'est l'élite aussi tout ça) mais au moment d'aborder la discipline, les choses risquent de se compliquer (« et pour commencer, fermes moi cette veste » « je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, je suis Reno des Turks ! » « FERMES CETTE P***** DE VESTE » « Je me sens étouffé si je la ferme ! et après je transpire ! Tu veux sentir ce que ça donne hein ? T'y tiens vraiment ?! C'est du synthétique nos costumes, pas comme vos mochetés du SOLDAT » *se prend un coup de Buster Sword* (oui, de Buster Sword !)). Une Tifa peut faire taire un Reno quelques secondes, grosso modo le temps qu'il sera subjugué par ses…longues jambes (bien sûr). Un Barret risquera de le réduire en bouillie (si votre Barret porte son embout microfibre à ce moment, il lui frottera les cheveux jusqu'à les décolorer). Eh oui, seul le Rude peut supporter à long terme le Reno sans trop de dommage (bon, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques petites explosions chez vous mais rien de bien grave). Le Reno soutient par ailleurs les Rufus, même quand ceux-ci se retrouvent en piteux état, l'explication est assez simple, l'un comme l'autre se sont déjà supportés dans des états pas possibles (et si vous pensez qu'on ne peut pas comparer un lendemain de cuite à survivre à une explosion puis aux géostigmates, c'est que clairement vous ne connaissez pas les Reno).

-Si vous souhaitez faire faire quoi que ce soit à votre Reno, prétendez que ce sont les ordres de Rufus, il exécutera (parfois en vous regardant d'un air suspicieux tout de même).

-Si vous possédez un hélicoptère (si déjà vous parlez japonais…) le Reno se fera une joie de vous conduire partout

ATTENTION

-pour des raisons de sécurité (et de paix dans le monde…rhaaa Angeal !) il vaut mieux éviter de laisser traîner un Reno dans le secteur 7 de Midgar, notamment s'il menace de faire exploser une bombe avec un petit sourire.

-un Reno et un Genesis peuvent se disputer sans fin par rapport à la couleur de leurs cheveux pour savoir laquelle est la mieux, vous devrez prendre parti si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre une décharge/un brasier…

-ne laissez pas votre Reno se promener seul dans le manoir Shinra de Nibelheim, il pourrait être confondu avec une figure comique (les espèces de citrouilles qui volent là) et se faire attaquer par surprise

-nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant aux propos tenus par votre Reno y compris devant de tierces personnes. De même, les dégâts occasionnés par des explosions et chutes ne sont pas couverts. En revanche, nous proposons une assurance vous permettant le remplacement des lunettes des Rude si votre Reno venait à en briser, il s'agit de l'assurance Rudeglass (dont vous avez sûrement entendu les jingles à la télé et à la radio, « Rudeglass répare, Rudeglass remplace »…)

-nos super pilules ZzZ peuvent être administrées aux Reno ! Mais attention, si votre Reno consomme de l'alcool, l'effet sera annulé. Si votre Reno doit conduire votre hélicoptère il ne doit pas consommer de pilules ZzZ.

-Nous vous recommandons les formations suivantes « le langage des Turks, ou l'art de dire les choses sans les dire » « Reconnaître le Reno ivre et l'empêcher de jouer avec des explosifs »

Le kit de base inclut : Un Reno avec son taser, une flasque de liqueur de pommesotte frelatée, un pétard à cheveux et un flacon de Flashy Color Shinra n38 Pumpkin Red

Vous pourrez acheter les objets additionnels suivants à votre boutique : -Un Rude (très fortement recommandé), différents explosifs, diverses liqueurs, des recharges de Flashy Color Shinra ainsi que nos shampooings et après-shampooings pour cheveux colorés, un hélicoptère (pour ceux qui n'en auraient pas encore), une carte de membre du Honey Bee Inn, les magazines « Un jour les Roux domineront la planète » « Passion Turk » « Playturk »


	11. Rude

**Persos pas à moi, no money et patati et patata**

* * *

><p><strong>Laukaz-the Lab : <strong>Merci pour ton com ! :) have fun !**  
><strong>

**Lunagarden : **avec le manoir tu devrais avoir assez de place et heureusement le Barret t'aidera pour le ménage...puis...t'es assez téméraire pour supporter mouahaha ;)

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>…... !<strong>

…. …. …. ….. …. … ….. ….. … ….. …. … ….. …. …. …. … :

-… …. …

-… …. …. ….. ….. …. …. … …. …. …

-…

-…

…. !

ATTENTION

-…. …. …. …. … ….. ….. ….. … ….. …. …. …. ….

-…. …. … …. …. … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … … … …. ….. … … …. …..

-… ….. … .. …. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. ! 

Le Kit de base inclut : - Un Rude et ….. …. … …. … … 

Vous pourrez également acheter les objets suivants à notre boutique : nous vous suggérons le traducteur de Rude et … … … …. …. …. …. …. …. ….. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors que je vous explique, parce que la ligne du SAV est surchargée d'appels concernant cette page, vous ne pourrez la lire que si vous faites l'acquisition du <span>TRADUCTEUR<span>**_**_ ..._**

**_dam dam dammm... *s'en va en regardant le ciel en sifflotant d'un air innocent, les mains dans le dos*..._**


	12. Rude (traduit)

**Persos pas à moi, no money bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici en avant-première la traduction de la notice de votre Rude...<strong>

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Rude et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Si vous adoptez un Rude, il vous faudra un Reno également pour faciliter la communication, ou à l'extrême limite un traducteur de Rude, mais sachez qu'un Rude sans un Reno déprimera vite, ce n'est donc qu'une solution temporaire

-Le Rude (comme beaucoup d'autres…) attache beaucoup d'importance pour avoir cette apparence soignée et qu'il veut impressionnante, ses cheveux frisouillés se doivent donc d'être rasés quotidiennement, vous pouvez aussi passer du Crâne-Polish, notre sensationnelle crème polissante afin de conférer un brillant très classe au crâne de votre Rude (pour les fêtes ou les occasions spéciales par exemple) qui se mettra alors à ronronner.

Les lunettes sont indispensables (non, le Rude n'est pas fragile des yeux et n'a aucun problème de vision mais il aime le fait que ça fasse « grand méchant » )et vous devrez veiller à ce qu'il ait toujours sa paire de rechange sur lui. Nous proposons aussi d'office l'assurance Rudeglass en cas de bris de lunettes (« Rudeglass répare, Rudeglass remplace dam dam dammm »). Il en va de même de sa paire de gants qu'il aime mettre de façon menaçante avant que les choses deviennent sérieuses.

-De par sa nature introvertie, un Rude s'acclimate à quasiment tout le monde…vous en avez marre d'entendre Loveless ? Pensez Rude. Marre d'un Cloud qui se plaint ? Rude ! Un Reno surexcité ? Rude ! Un Angeal qui prêche sans s'arrêter ? RUDE ! Oui, en fait c'est hyper pratique un Rude(et même si votre belle-mère passe vous raconter sa vie !). Si vous aspirez au calme, nous vous conseillons un Rude et un Sephiroth, les deux étant peu bavards vous aurez la paix un bon moment (évitez tout de même toute confrontation avec un Sephiroth souffrant du syndrome de l'Elu…).

Côté filles, les Rude ont une certaine attirance pour les membres d'Avalanche, si vous possédez une Tifa, le Rude la couvrira (même si vous possédez un Cloud, celui-ci ne sachant se décider et s'exprimer convenablement).

ATTENTION

-les injections de caféine sur les Rude ne sont pas conseillées, elles les rendent trop nerveux et ils finissent par sauter partout sur place/jouer avec des explosifs/être plus bavards que des Reno

-Si votre Rude se trouve une petite amie sur laquelle vous avez des soupçons, vous pouvez demander à un Reno d'enquêter, un Turk ne pouvant pas sortir avec un membre d' Avalanche…(du moins dans cette vie)

-La formation spécifique « Tout peut exploser, de l'acide picrique au zébu fumé ou l'art de transformer des objets de la vie courante en bombe » est chaudement recommandée

-Si vous possédez une Tifa, votre Rude pourra la protéger (ou au moins éviter de l'attaquer)

-Les Rude ne supportent que difficilement les lunettes fantaisies à verre de couleurs, à vos risques et périls donc si vous souhaitez tenter l'expérience 

Le kit de base inclut :-Un Rude avec des gants et des lunettes à verres teintés, un pot de notre fantastique crème Crâne-Polish avec sa peau de chamois, l'assurance Rudeglass avec une paire de lunettes de rechange (dans leur étui Keroppi, oui les Turks peuvent aussi avoir de l'humour) 

Vous pourrez trouver les objets additionnels suivants dans votre boutique :-recharge de Crâne-Polish, lunettes de rechange (modèle standard ou fantaisie), divers explosifs (à utiliser avec précaution), un traducteur de Rude, le livre « l'art du silence « … » », l'abonnement au magazine « chauve et sexy », différentes cravates


	13. Hojo

**Persos pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le moment, en raison des risques encourus, le Hojo n'a été sorti qu'en un exemplaire test que Lunagarden a bien voulu recueillir dans son manoir (où elle m'a confié lui avoir installé une pièce rose à fleurs avec une peluche de Jenova... dans le quartier des fous dangeureux bien sûr :)). Si l'expérience est concluante, alors le Hojo sera produit en plus grande quantité, merci pour votre compréhension.<br>**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Hojo et on ne sait pas trop si on doit vraiment mais on vous félicite quand même ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Avant d'adopter un Hojo, vous devrez absolument vous assurer de pouvoir supporter son rire grinçant propice à vous donner envie de vous percer les tympans/taper la tête contre un mur/lui faire subir de multiples tortures. Afin de nous assurer que vous êtes bien apte à supporter un tel supplice, vous devrez effectuer un stage de 24h à écouter le doux son mélodieux de ce rire en boucle (oui, ça se mérite un Hojo…).

-Un Hojo est avant tout un scientifique (fou) et il a besoin d'exercer son « talent », aussi il vous faut prévoir un minimum de place pour son laboratoire. Il aime les endroits sombres, un peu glauques, vous pouvez sans problème l'installer dans un sous-sol (notamment si vous possédez le manoir Shinra).

-Sachez qu'un Hojo a besoin d'expérimenter constamment, fournissez-lui donc régulièrement des sujets d'étude sur lesquels il pourra s'amuser (on vous recommande de capturer divers monstres) sans quoi il s'auto-expérimente et s'injecte des trucs douteux…. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant aux résultats et aux conséquences pouvant découler de ces expérimentations scientifiques. Il est probable que sa pièce se transforme en musée des horreurs mais il peut aussi créer des merveilles (comme Sephiroth…), à un certain stade, il est possible que votre Hojo tente de tout transformer en Sephiroth (même une biscotte, même une tasse, même un crayon, même un chaton…bref tout)

-Le Hojo aime montrer qu'il est savant il lui faut donc sa panoplie de professeur, à savoir sa blouse blanche (il faut en prévoir plusieurs car elles doivent être lavées et repassées régulièrement) et des petites lunettes rondes cerclées de métal. Votre Hojo aura constamment la tête de quelqu'un de constip..euh..pas très content avec la bouche vers le bas et les sourcils froncés, c'est normal rassurez-vous. Il peut rire aussi (en général ça cache quelque chose, notamment si un Vincent se trouve par là)

-Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité un Hojo doit être maintenu à l'écart des autres. Il ressentira probablement une grande fierté s'il croise un Sephiroth et ne manquera pas de narguer un Hollander car lui a réussi…

-Pour des raisons encore inexpliquées une Lucrecia peut s'intéresser à votre Hojo (plus qu'à un Vincent même, oui, c'est dur, on trouve aussi), sachez qu'après diverses manœuvres (droguer Lucrécia, la faire boire, beaucoup beaucoup, l'accoupler à un Hojo, injecter des cellules de Jenova dans le fœtus…)il en découlera un Sephiroth…

ATTENTION

-si votre Hojo se rend à la costa del sol appliquez lui de l'écran total, sa peau fragile de rat de laboratoire ne supporte pas bien le soleil et il peut faire de vilains coups de soleil

-Un Hojo peut être très tenté par un Vincent endormi dans un cercueil et risquera fort de l'y enfermer (notamment s'ils se trouvent dans un sous-sol un peu glauque), de toute manière, de façon générale, un Hojo et un Vincent ne font pas bon ménage

-il vous faudra trouver un moyen efficace de gérer toutes les salop… tous les résultats des recherches de votre Hojo et prévoir du temps en plus pour nourrir, soigner, changer les litières de tous ces spécimens

-Si votre Hojo se frotte les mains en vous regardant d'un air intéressé (voire même se met à rire) et/ou vous vise avec une seringue et murmure des propos incompréhensibles du type « mmm spécimen » « bel échantillon » etc.. fuyez et vite !

-un Hojo attaqué peut se planquer dans un ordinateur (ne nous demandez pas comment, ce serait long à expliquer mais le fait est là).

-on sait que ça risque de briser bon nombre de personnes qui risquent alors de perdre foi en l'humanité mais c'est notre devoir de vous rappeler que oui, le Hojo est bien le père du Sephiroth, aussi choquant et étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

-ayez toujours sur vous le kit de survie Scientifique 3000 composé de divers outils de prélèvement, fioles et tubes à essai pour votre Hojo, très utile aussi quand vous êtes en déplacement.

-vous pouvez prévoir un petit sanctuaire à Jenova avec une réplique de la calamité pour faire plaisir à votre Hojo qui viendra la vénérer plusieurs fois par jour (et tenter de prélever quelques cellules au passage)

Le Kit de base inclut :-un Hojo avec son petit kit de survie Scientifique 3000, sa paire de lunettes, une blouse de rechange.

Vous pourrez également trouver les articles suivants en boutique : - les blouses estampillées

« Sephiroth est mon fils » « I love Jenova » « Hojo is the best », divers ustensiles de laboratoire, des blouses fun (modèle fleuri de la Costa del Sol, imprimés ethniques etc..) pour varier un peu, le livre « les diverses utilisation du Mako dans la vie courante » ainsi que « 100 utilisations insoupçonnées de produits quotidiens (Mako, cellules de Jenova etc..) », divers instruments de laboratoires…


	14. Cid

**Persos pas à moi bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS ! ! Suite à la bonne acclimatation du Hojo (dit le Babouin ;)) de Lunagarden, les Hojo sont maintenant disponibles en boutique ! Nous vous recommandons tout de même de bien suivre les instructions de la notice jointe !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagarden : <strong>hahaha ;) euhhhh...Jenova et Hojo, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne ;) Pour Cloud oui, on peut dire de mauvaises plumes, bien trouvé ;) oui le Rude sans traducteur c'est...rude...mouahahah

**Orellia** : hehehe dur dur sans le traducteur pas vrai ? ;) c était trop tentant :P le Hojo est maintenant dispo pour ta petite collection ;) merciii

merciii pour vos reviews, ajouts etc... Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Cid et nous vous en félicitons vivement $£*- * ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Sachez que votre Cid a un tempérament de feu (oh la, du calme Genesis, c'est toi le maître du feu, on sait !) si quelque chose ne lui convient pas il le fera rapidement savoir et sans trop de tact mais avec beaucoup de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, évitez de surenchérir et laissez-le tranquille un moment, ses coups de sang passent en général tous seuls.

Mais malgré ce caractère pour le moins haut en couleur (et un chouilla aigri, merci la Shinra) sachez qu'il a bon cœur et pourra aussi faire un bon leader (malgré lui) pour votre petite troupe.

-De par son autorité naturelle, votre Cid est assez utile si vous souhaitez le faire brailler des ordres aux autres, en règle général ça marche bien.

-En dehors de jurer, votre Cid fume, beaucoup, veillez à toujours avoir des Lucky Cid sur vous (les seules cigarettes adaptées à votre pilote favori, avec Lucky Cid, envoyez-vous en l'air !)

-Il n'est pas exclu que lors de conversations importantes (pour vous tout du moins) votre Cid s'endorme car cela ne l'intéresse pas ou peu. D'ailleurs, en dehors de voler et de fabriquer des avions/fusées/trucs à moteur qu'il pourra piloter par la suite, il y a peu de chances que quelque chose soit digne d'intérêt pour un Cid.

-Evidemment, le Cid, qui est un vrai mec, s'en fout de son look qui est juste composé de sa tenue d'aviateur et de son masque de pilote (un vrai, utile et pas trop serré qui fait des marques) mais même ainsi il peut attirer de nombreuses fangirl avec son allure désinvolte et son langage fleuri. Le Cid aime aussi mâchouiller un cure-dent ou avoir une cigarette au bec (simples réminiscences de l'âge où le Cid se promenait partout avec sa tétine…soit jusque vers 15ans…oui tout de même…mais on ne jugera pas, il y en a bien qui vivent très mal une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe et qui sont pourtant vénérés, d'autres qui sont pyromanes, certains qui souffrent de maniaco-dépression…bref…rien de bien étonnant au final)

-Le Cid peut s'entendre avec le Barret avec qui il pourra être copain copain et refaire le monde (à large coup de bières de Gongaga bon marché, vautrés sur l'aile de l'un des appareils volants confectionnés par le pilote en admirant le jour se lever, oui, presque romantique).

-En dehors de bière de Gongaga bon marché idéales pour converser grandement avec Barret, le Cid peut consommer du thé ou inciter de façon très délicate à en boire. Evitez de refuser si vous ne voulez pas le mettre en rogne. (évitez de refuser quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs).

-Un Cid peut s'acclimater avec pas mal de monde (bon, mise à part cette petite rancune envers la Shinra) mais il est tout de même plutôt solitaire dans le fond, ne lui laissez pas juste une Aeris toute la journée (qui cherchera en plus à peindre chaque machin volant en rose au grand dam de votre Cid). Un Angeal peut aussi vite le lasser avec ses théories même s'il n'est fondamentalement pas contre, c'est juste que cela l'ennuie vite.

Un jour aussi, un Cid est allé voir Loveless au théâtre de Midgar pour faire plaisir à un Genesis, l'intention était bonne mais il s'est endormi et a ronflé devant. Nous vous laissons imaginer la suite (à large renfort de brasier et autre)….

ATTENTION

-Suivant le Cid que vous adopterez, sachez qu'il peut être plus ou moins aigri grâce à la Shinra, si c'est le cas, le Cid souffrira du syndrome du pilote traumatisé pourquoi on m'a pas laissé voler $ %&* !. Ce syndrome ne peut être atténué que par un vol en fusée dans l'espace (bon…si déjà vous parlez japonais, vous possédez un hélico et le manoir shinra, nous pensons que cela est facilement envisageable pour vous), cela n'empêchera pas votre Cid de jurer mais le rendra de meilleure humeur pour quelques jours (ou heures…).

-Si un Cid vous parle du fantastique projet Shinra n 26 en sautillant partout, vérifiez que personne n'approche la fusée et tente de prendre une bonbonne d'oxygène (surveillez bien qu'aucun membre d'Avalanche ne traîne par là). Il est probable qu'un Rufus arrogant et cynique se promène par là mais c'est sans grande importance (cela peut agacer votre Cid mais ça s'arrête là). Oui, les fusées ne font pas rêver tout le monde.

-Si votre Cid est déjà aigri et blasé (et que le projet Shinra n26 a du être abandonné (lâchement)), une Shera pourra être son défouloir, et avec plaisir qui plus est. Avec le temps, le Cid comprendra les raisons de la Shera mais en attendant, sachez qu'elle en verra de toutes les couleurs. Vous pouvez tenter de raisonner votre Cid en lui gueulant dessus plus fort, parfois ça peut marcher…ou pas… Une fois le conflit résolu, votre Cid pourra aller jusqu'à nommer un de ces engins volants le Shera.

-Nous vous recommandons fortement les cours suivants « Accepter l'impensable, tu voleras un jour, si si ! » « le langage du corps, le langage de quoi £$*%* ?! $*$£ *% ! une nouvelle façon de jurer ! »

-Prévoyez un stock suffisant de Lucky Cid ! Un Cid en manque sera invivable et râlera, beaucoup !

-Les pilules Zen et ZzZ ne font pas effet sur le Cid, elles l'irritent davantage au contraire

Le kit de base inclut : -Un Cid avec sa lance, un paquet de Lucky Cid, son masque d'aviateur, un modèle réduit du tiny bronco

Vous pourrez vous procurer les articles suivants en boutique : -des bières bon marché de Gongaga, des recharges de Lucky Cid, une fusée en parfait état de marche, divers modèles réduits d'appareils volants (Hautvent, Tiny bronco etc…), le dictionnaire des jurons autour du monde, l'abonnement à Passion Avion…


	15. Cait Sith

**Les persos de FF7 ne sont pas à moi...bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS :<strong>

** _Orellia a publié sa fic de cette fic où elle relate les faits et gestes de ses petits chouchoux, je vous invite à aller lire "le Journal du Lundi", bravo Orellia pour cette bonne idée (et qui m'a fait faire quelques abdos à force de rire ;-) )_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagarden : <strong>très probable l'idée du concours, très probable, très très très probable même... ;-)

**Orellia :** un Cid et un Genesis ça peut en effet donner des étincelles, à voir ;)

**Merciiiii pour les reviews :)  
><strong>

**Aujourd'hui un petit nouveau tout poilu tout rigolo...tadadadammmmm Cait Sith ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Cait Sith on vous en félicite ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-La première chose à savoir c'est que le Cait Sith c'est le roi des chats (d'où sa couronne) toujours perché sur un mog géant car ça c'est la vraie classe (oui, pas besoin d'avoir une fusée ou un hélico ou un hautvent ou un chocobo doré, non, si vous voulez vraiment vous démarquer, chevauchez un mog géant, c'est moins courant et tellement plus classe).

Pour affirmer son petit côté royal, le Cait Sith porte une petite cape rouge et des bottes (même s'il ne marche que très peu) car il est fan incontesté du chat botté.

-Un Cait Sith peut être très récréatif de par son excentricité et se fera un plaisir de vous dire la bonne aventure (attention avec votre Cloud si vous en avez un, ça risque de le déprimer..). Pour diversifier ses prédictions, nous vous conseillons de régulièrement le nourrir de fortune cookie et de carambars (ça c'est pour ajouter une touche de fun).

-Le Cait Sith peut s'entendre avec tout le monde mais prenez garde à qui il fréquente, s'il est souvent avec un Genesis, votre Cait Sith pourrait bien répéter à doublon Loveless, nous vous laissons imaginer… si votre Cait Sith côtoie un Cid il répètera toute la journée des jurons… si votre Cait Sith côtoie un Angeal il répètera des théories arrangées à sa façon (et du coup parfois très folkloriques)…et s'il côtoie tout le monde il fait un mix du tout, ce qui peut donner de sacrés résultats (Loveless répété avec plein de gros mots, des théories sur l'honneur du saucisson de chocobo… quoi ? Ah non pardon, c'était pas une bêtise ça, Angeal me précise que ça existe vraiment, au temps pour moi). Une Aeris pourra être très tentée de lui mettre des petits nœuds et autres débilit—euh…trucs choux de ce genre.

-Votre Cait Sith est en peluche, ce qui évite tout souci de litière nauséabonde que personne ne veut approcher.

-il est possible que votre Cait Sith mette nyancat en boucle et danse devant des heures….pour cela, nous vous recommandons la formation « survivre à d'atroces miaulements » il aime aussi regarder Simon's Cat.

ATTENTION

-le comportement de votre Cait Sith peut être étrange au Gold Saucer, il se peut aussi que vous entendiez des voix bizarres ou encore qu'il vous parle de prendre une Marlène en otage, si c'est le cas, amenez-le au service après-vente

-évitez de dire à votre Cait Sith des propos du genre « hey Reeve, je sais que c'est toi là derrière ! » si vous ne voulez pas voir une Marlène se faire prendre en otage (si vous vous en foutez, allez y gaiement)

-même s'il est vite attachant on vous conseille d'éviter de dire des choses trop personnelles ou trop confidentielles devant lui, par simple mesure de sécurité

-si votre Cait Sith côtoie une Aeris il peut développer à son tour le syndrome du sacrifice humain (enfin félin dans ce cas) et peut être tenté de se laisser exploser pour le bien de l'équipe/du monde etc…

(la garantie ne couvre d'ailleurs pas les explosions de Cait Sith)

-ne donnez jamais de bain à votre Cait Sith, vous risquez d'abîmer ses petits circuits fragiles, s'il a besoin d'être lavé il faut passer avec soin une lingette spéciale chat RonRonNet au gourmand parfum de barbe à papa sur son pelage délicat

-si vous nourrissez votre Zack aux croquettes (malgré les indications de notre notice de ne pas le faire nous vous précisons tout de même…) il est probable que votre Cait Sith se serve allégrement dans sa gam- son assiette puis recrache le tout en exigeant quelque chose de plus fin pour son palais délicat.

Le kit de base inclut : -un Cait Sith avec sa petite couronne et sa cape accompagné de son mog géant, des lingettes RonRonNet, le kit de base de prédictions

Vous trouverez les accessoires suivants en boutique : -des fortune cookie, des carambars, divers modèles de petites bottes, la petite cape supercat, le poster dédicacé nyancat, du scotch ultrahaute tenue pour le faire taire


	16. BONUS 2 NOEL

**Les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas (encore) bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit avant-goût de Noël avec ce bonus ;) je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !<strong>

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Bonjour bonjour chères clientes et chers clients, <p>

Voilà une petite sélection des nouveaux articles en boutique pour les fêtes !

-**les calendriers de l'Avent**, version matérias, liqueurs, mini-monstres, mini-maquillages ou encore version chocolats à vous de voir avec quoi vous souhaitez gâter vos petits chouchous !

-**le sapin de Noël **! un grand classique que ce somptueux sapin paré de matérias colorées ainsi que de figurines de minimogs ! ATTENTION, le sapin pouvant prendre feu veillez à ne pas laisser un Genesis s'en approcher de trop près.

**-le mélange pour petits biscuits de Noël**, très apprécié des Aeris et des Angeal qui se feront une joie de vous les préparer, si vous avez un Reno veillez à ce qu'il ne glisse pas de poudre de piment dedans !

-**une vaste sélection de petits biscuits, de chocolats et de décorations notamment de la pâte à sucre à l'effigie de vos petits héros**, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de Angeal ou de Aeris pour préparer les gâteaux. Le petit Sephiroth en pâte à sucre avec sa petite masamune est tout simplement craquant…le petit Genesis aussi bien sûr (*jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que rien ne brûle derrière*)…

**-de la liqueur de pommesotte vieillie en fût de chêne,** la plus fine des liqueurs de pommesotte à s'offrir ou à offrir, veillez à ce qu'un Reno ne s'en approche pas (sauf bien entendu si vous souhaitez lui offrir, mais ce serait un peu dommage).

-**du lait de Chocobo, **aux délicates épices et agrémenté de rhum

-**divers accessoires pour vos petits héros**, de la laque pailletée aux lunettes fantaisie en passant par les tenues de père et mère Noël sexys

-**le rôti de chocobo aux marrons**, d'après la recette originale de Grandma Hewley, un must !

**-la Super Compilation de Noël des Héros**, vous aviez toujours rêvé d'entendre Barret chanter « douce nuit» ? Sephiroth « Petit Papa Noël ? »...nous parions fort que cette compilation ne manquera pas de vous étonner et vous l'écouterez vite en boucle !

L'album comporte les titres suivants :

1. Barret « Douce Nuit »

2. Reno et Rude « Rudolph, le petit renne au nez rouge »

3. Hojo « il est né le divin enfant »

4. Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth « les anges dans nos campagnes »

5. Rufus « White Christmas »

6. Cid « Vive le vent ! »

7. Tifa et Aeris « Santa Baby »

8. Cloud "Les enfants oubliés"

9. Zack « He's a lonely pup »

10. Sephiroth "Petit Papa Noël"

11. Genesis « petit Caca Noel » (il a insisté pour reprendre petit papa Noël de Sephiroth..oui…)

12. Tifa « All I want for Christmas is you"

13. Cait Sith « Mon beau sapin version nyan cat »

14. Le super bonus….. Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal qui chantent et qui DANSENT sur « jingle bell rock » avec leurs petits bonnets de père noel…

* * *

><p>Nous vous informons aussi des promotions et nouveautés suivantes :<p>

-30% sur les matérias de soin, très utiles en cas d'indigestion ou de lendemains difficiles

-pour deux flacons de Brille-Epée achetés, un offert ! Afin que les petites épées de vos héros soient bien brillantes pour les fêtes (même…non ok, nous ne ferons aucune réflexion sur les Buster Sword (martyrisées..)..)

-des Marlène sont maintenant disponibles pour votre Barret

-l'embout artiste pour votre Barret afin de développer son potentiel créatif, livré avec 6 tubes de gouache !

* * *

><p><strong>Vos Questions au SAV<strong>

**« Mon Rude semble déprimé ces temps, il est encore moins bavard et semble maussade, même mon Reno ne le fait pas réagir »**

-votre Rude a-t'il pu absorber des pilules ZzZ destinées aux Zack ? Si oui emmenez sans tarder votre Rude au SAV pour une révision, cela a pu endommager son système

**« j'ai acheté l'embout Artiste pour le bras de mon Barret mais au lieu de peindre, il projette de la peinture partout ! »**

-est-ce que vous avez bien retiré l'embout fusil auparavant ? Si oui, il se peut que votre Barret exprime ainsi sa créativité et nous vous suggérons de le faire « peindre » en plein air. Si non il faut impérativement retirer l'embout fusil avant de visser tout autre embout

**« J'ai acheté un lot de barrettes à petits brillants et à fleurs (à la base destinées aux Sephiroth je crois) puis-je les utiliser sur mon Hojo ? cela ira à merveille avec sa nouvelle blouse à grosses fleurs tropicales de la Costa del Sol ! »**

-Si vous parvenez à approcher votre Hojo sans risque oui, vous pouvez tout à fait, cela amènera une touche fun et glamour à votre Hojo (pardonnez-nous mais après avoir écrit ça nous devons nous absenter pour aller vomir)

**« J'avais acheté une statuette de Jenova, mon Sephiroth ne s'en décolle plus et l'appelle Mère, j'aimerais l'en éloigner mais j'ai peur de briser ses rêves, que puis-je faire ? »**

-un Sephiroth ne devrait pas approcher de près ou de loin tout ce qui à trait à Jenova y compris les statuettes réservées aux Hojo, vérifiez pour commencer s'il a sa masamune avec lui ou non, si oui, nous vous souhaitons nos sincères condoléances, dites-vous que ce n'est qu'un petit moment désagréable à passer, si non, rappelez-nous et nous enverrons notre brigade de choc apte à traiter le syndrome de l'Elu dans les plus brefs délais.

**« Mon Cid s'est amusé à piquer Loveless et à remplacer chaque mot par un juron ! »**

Nous vous conseillons d'avoir toujours un exemplaire de Loveless en réserve pour parer à ce genre de situation. Isolez votre Genesis (avec naturellement rien d'inflammable dans les parages) en attendant de lui donner son nouvel exemplaire.

**« Mon Séphiroth est en train de me faire une névrose parce qu'il a découvert un cheveu blanc dans la baignoire hier en se lavant les cheveux. Et mon Genesis en a remit une couche en le traitant de Papy. Du coup ils se sont battus et Seph déprime encore plus. Que faire? » (Orellia)**

Il est possible que le Sephiroth ait quelques cheveux plus clairs que d'autres, c'est dû à leur incroyable brillance qui peut les faire prendre à tort pour des cheveux blancs, rassurez votre Sephiroth en premier lieu et séparez-le quelque temps de Genesis (si votre Sephiroth a déjà répondu une phrase du type « toi aussi tu pourrais bien avoir des cheveux blancs et devenir tout gris » amenez directement votre Genesis au SAV).

**« Mon Cloud est tombé amoureux de ma Tifa et réciproquement mais l'un et l'autre sont beaucoup trop timides. Je voudrait savoir si leur faire décider ensemble de la décoration d'une chambre de bébé pourrait les décoincer (sinon le résultat pourrait être intéressant :P) » (Orellia)**

L'expérience n'a jamais été tentée avec la décoration d'une chambre de bébé et si vous souhaitez la tenter nous sommes très curieux de connaître le résultat. A la boutique, lors des (rares) périodes de reproduction soit nous faisons ingérer une quantité massive de liqueur de pommesotte aux deux (sur un seul ça ne marche pas) à doser avec doigté car trop et le Cloud vomit, pas assez ça ne leur refile que la migraine, ou nous faisons préparer des philtres d'amour par une Tifa (ce sont les mêmes que vous pouvez trouver au Honey Bee Inn et qui sont radicaux) que nous glissons dans leur nourriture… (qui a dit pratiques barbares ? O_o)

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà chers lecteurs, en espérant que ce bonus spécial Noël vous ait plu ;-)<strong>


	17. Tseng

**Les personnages de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas (encore) bla bla bla  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunagarden et Orellia, vos commandes de Noel vous parviendront d'ici quelques jours ;-)<br>**

**Oui oui, chacun sa chanson ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews 3**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations<strong> !

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Tseng et nous vous en félicitons vivement ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-le Tseng c'est le leader des Turks, en tant que tel, il peut être très utile pour calmer un Reno (n'attendez pas de miracles non plus, mais au moins vous vous sentirez épaulé). Sa philosophie se résume à tenter de concilier la loyauté, le respect des missions données et leur bonne exécution mais tout en restant une bonne personne, chose pas toujours aisée et qui peut l'amener à des choix difficiles (comme sacrifier une pommesotte innocente par exemple). Voilà pourquoi un Tseng est très souvent sérieux voire sévère mais il a un bon fond et se soucie toujours de son équipe (parfois même d'une Aeris).

-Votre Tseng s'entendra particulièrement bien avec un Angeal avec qui il partage le sens de l'honneur (imaginez déjà les longues soirées d'hiver devant la cheminée/d'été sur la plage de la Costa del Sol (si vous parlez japonais couramment, que vous possédez un hélico, le manoir, la fusée, le mini labo d'Hojo, aucun doute que vous ayez aussi une villa à la Costa del Sol non ?) à les entendre déblatérer sur l'honneur, le devoir, le sens du sacrifice et autres joyeusetés…). D'ailleurs un Tseng ayant commis une mauvaise action se reconnaîtra facilement par le fait qu'il se détachera les cheveux.

-Contrairement à d'autres qui ont d'innombrables caprices stylistiques (*jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'écoute*) comme l'utilisation d'huile de noix de zeio ou autre, l'unique petite excentricité du Tseng est son tika (non ce n'était pas un vilain gros bouton ou une verrue poilue entre les deux yeux) symbole d'énergie et de…euhhh…plein de trucs…honneur bla bla bla, sens du devoir bla bla bla…bref, vous pourrez lui demander vous-même *grand sourire façon chat du cheshire*

-Un Tseng peut s'entendre avec un grand nombre de personnes, il peut écouter sans se lasser Loveless (qualité intéressante…), il peut parler longuement d'honneur, les discours démoralisants ne l'affectent que peu, il est habitué à supporter les pitreries des Reno et les caprices des autres, il appréciera le calme de Rude… hors cas exceptionnels, le Tseng peut donc s'acclimater assez facilement

-Le Tseng a un autre petit caprice, il n'aime pas qu'on écorche son nom (ce qui est souvent le cas) et peut bien vous faire une petite colère si vous ne le prononcez pas comme il faut…

-Le Tseng possède par ailleurs une matéria Full Cure reçue lors d'une mission qui est très pratique pour survivre aux nombreux incidents qui font le quotidien somme toute banal des Turks (explosions, incendies, tentatives d'assassinat, attaques de Sephiroth etc…). Cette matéria est d'autant plus pratique que votre Tseng souffre du syndrome du Sauveteur, cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir sauver quelqu'un et à prendre sa défense..

-Parmi les nombreuses tâches que vous pouvez confier à votre Tseng (en plus de faire du gardiennage pour votre Zack, votre Aeris et votre Reno) en voici quelques unes très utiles au quotidien : Votre Tseng se fera une joie de déterrer/enterrer vos cadavres, entamer des discussions avec Cait Sith, faire évacuer votre manoir si une échappée de monstre a lieu (nous pensons aux détenteurs de Hojo principalement), il peut aussi s'asseoir en position du lotus et rester immobile pour faire une jolie statue dans votre salon/jardin, il peut brûler des villages au besoin…

-Les Tseng, tout comme les Rude et les Reno sont particulièrement attachés (non, dire lèche-bottes ce serait méchant…) aux Rufus et peuvent se montrer plutôt pratiques si l'idée venait à un Rufus de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble (ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense).

ATTENTION :

-nous vous recommandons les formations suivantes « Coiffure et Honneur ou l'art de marier votre look capillaire à votre humeur » ainsi que «100 petites tâches à confier à vos Turks, de l'assassinat au personnal shopping »

-le Tseng peut livrer du courrier si vous le souhaitez mais attention aux délais qui peuvent être longs, très longs, trop longs….. (notamment pour les lettres destinées aux Zack)

-si votre Tseng doit récupérer Jenova, il peut être utile d'avoir un Vincent dans les parages. La garantie ne couvre pas les dommages causés par diverses tortures

-la chevelure du Tseng a toute une dimension spirituelle pour lui, nous vous déconseillons donc de le teindre (encore moins en rose) ou de tenter toute excentricité, il risquerait fort de ne pas apprécier…

-si votre Tseng se détache subitement les cheveux, ouvrez l'œil, comme dit plus haut il est probable qu'il ait quelque chose sur la conscience (avoir tué quelqu'un, trahi quelqu'un ou avoir mangé la dernière part de dessert en douce…)

-Après une dure journée de travail, laissez votre Tseng se délasser en lui installant son petit coin zen où il pourra méditer en paix, nous vous recommandons de tenir tout Reno à l'écart de cette zone…

-Donner des laxatifs à votre Tseng ne le « décoincera » pas pour autant, peu importe ce que l'on pourra vous dire…en revanche vous pouvez lui donner des Smile+ si vous le souhaitez

Le kit de base inclut : Un Tseng avec son Tika et sa Matéria Full Cure, une boîte de thé Gunpowder surchoix avec la tasse « I'm Zen…I'm Tseng »

Vous pourrez aussi vous procurer les articles suivants en boutique : diverses poudres de couleur pour assortir la teinte du Tika selon la tenue de votre Tseng, un assortiment de thés les plus fins pour sa petite minute Zen, l'abonnement à « Passion Turk », le livre « Ethique et Turk, le vaste débat »


	18. La magie de Noël à la boutique

**Les persos de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas (encore mais bientôt vu au rythme où tourne la boutique hahaha...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos lectures, ajouts, reviews etc... ça me fait chaud à mon petit coeur tout mou et je ronronne presque :-)<strong>

**Cela rend le quotidien plus facile car vous imaginez bien qu'entre la boutique et le SAV le boulot ne manque pas.**

**Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de partager avec vous cette ambiance féerique des fêtes, ce moment juste avant qu'on ouvre des cadeaux qu'on déteste, qu'on n'est pas encore obligé de supporter Tonton Jacky qui raconte 50x les mêmes histoires avec son petit coup de rouge dans le nez et qu'on n'a pas encore d'indigestions. Bref, ce moment magique de l'AVANT fêtes :)**

**Volazurys et Eclipse1995, pas de soucis, merci pour les reviews et prenez seulement votre temps pour lire :) (bon, je ne garantie pas que les persos se bonifient avec l'âge ;-P). Hehehe et oui, pour le Rude sans traducteur..j'ai osé ^^ *ricane en se frottant les mains***

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques jours, si vous êtes passé à la boutique vous remarquerez qu'une ambiance de fête s'est installée. Eh oui, les lumières scintillent, notre fantastique compilation tourne en boucle, ça sent les petits gâteaux aux épices, le lait de chocobo et une certaine agitation fébrile se fait peu à peu sentir. Barret se fait une joie de vous accueillir en Père Noël (et c'est d'ailleurs tout un cirque pour le faire prendre sa douche le soir car il ne veut pas quitter sa tenue…vous nous excuserez donc les douces effluves de fauve…). Cid agrémente ses jurons d'éléments de Noël (« tête de boule » et autres…). Cait Sith tente de prédire les cadeaux de chacun. Reno et Zack sautillent partout, encore plus qu'habituellement et même le très sérieux Tseng se promène avec une guirlande autour du cou. Vous remarquerez aussi que Rude porte des lunettes avec de mignons petits sapins sur les branches. Angeal a aussi changé ses sermons pour des théories sur l'importance d'être tous ensemble…<p>

Aussi pour vous remercier de votre fidélité nous souhaitons partager avec vous quelques temps forts de cette période magique…

**L'AVENTURE DU SAPIN DE NOEL…**

Qui dit Noël dit Sapin ! Bien sûr nous en vendons à la boutique mais ne croyez pas qu'il soit de tout repos de se les procurer…

Pour commencer il a fallu décider QUI irait chercher le sapin…

Il a été suggéré qu'une épée serait pratique pour couper le sapin. Angeal a directement serré sa buster sword contre lui avec un regard sévère.

**Angeal :-**pas moi, la sève, la neige…tout ça pourrait abîmer ma buster sword qui pourrait alors rouiller et…

Ok c'est bon, on a compris qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Angeal… Les regards se sont alors tournés vers Sephiroth…sa force combinée à masamune, nul doute qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à ramener rapidement un beau sapin, le roi des forêts.

**Sephiroh **:-non, pas possible, il fait froid dehors…

**Genesis **:-et alors ?

**Sephiroth **:-et alors je devrais mettre un bonnet et ça c'est pas possible, ça ne me va pas et ça me rend les cheveux électriques…

**Genesis **:-dis plutôt que t'as peur des aiguilles ouais…

On vous passe la scène mais vous pouvez imaginer que Sephiroth n'a pas apprécié que sa phobie des aiguilles de sapin soit mise à jour et Genesis ne s'est naturellement pas laissé faire… (brasiers, empalements, queues de phénix, reset..). Mais toujours pas de sapin.

**Genesis :-**Moi je peux chercher ce sapin, je suis un héros moi !

**Angeal **:-mmm…. Te laisser dans une forêt…je ne sais pas…j'imagine plutôt ça finir en bûcher géant….nan, vaut mieux pas…

**Reno, avec un air supérieur :-**tsss, c'est une mission pour les Turks ça…

**Rude **:-…

Tseng lève les yeux au ciel.

**Reno : **-quoi ?

**Tseng :-**tu sais que nos chaussures glissent sur la neige…

**Rude :**-…

Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Cloud et Zack ricanent en regardant leurs bottes de soldats.

**Tifa **:-alors qui ?

**Rude *rougit * : **-…

**Cloud **:-moi ça ne me dérange pas mais il me faudrait la buster…**BAM *s'est pris une baffe d'Angeal*.**

**Cait Sith *sort une prédiction * **:-ça sent le sapin pour le sapin

Genesis saute sur Caith Sith et le baillone.

**Zack, quelques (longues) minutes après : **-hey ! c'était un jeu de mots en fait ! Sapin sapin ! hahaha

Facepalm de Angeal. Aerith regarde Zack avec attendrissement. Reno fait semblant de vomir en voyant ça.

**Cid **:-bon $£* $* de sapin, qui s'y colle p$+#£ de £§% ?!

**Hojo :-**avec quelques cellules je pourrais créer un sapin…

**Tifa **:-depuis quand il est là celui-là ?

**Tseng, avec un soupir **:-ok, faut ramener Hojo au labo..

Rude, Reno et Tseng empoignent Hojo qui se débat.

**Hojo **:-lâchez-moi, je peux créer le sapin parfait, le SAPIROTH !

**Genesis, lève les yeux au ciel **: -génial, un sapin susceptible à longs cheveux argentés et qui a peur des aiguilles, je vois bien le truc tiens…

**Angeal **:-Genesis il faut être indulgent même avec les peurs…débiles…de certains…

**Sephiroth, dégainant sa longue épée (on parle de masamune..) :-**tu viens de dire débile en parlant de moi-là ?

**Aerith : **-ARRETEZ ! où j'invoque le Sacre !

**Zack, se passant la main dans la nuque **:-elle en est capable, elle l'a fait hier soir pour que j'arrête de me mettre les doigts dans le nez…

**Cloud **:-ça me déprime toute cette magie de Noël…

**Genesis :-**y en a un qui a pas pris ses Smile+ aujourd'hui…

**Barret **:-ben je peux tenter de brancher le couteau électrique du rôti de chocobo sur mon bras…

**Cid **:- *#$ ! ça devrait marcher, je viens t'aider…

**Angeal :-**comme quoi l'entraide fait tout, d'ailleurs la recette de rôti elle vient de GrandMa Hewley, vous le saviez..

**Sephiroth ricane **:-l'entraide…

**Genesis **:-ouais, l'entraide…c'est pas toi qui a refusé en premier pour pas abîmer ton épée ?

**Angeal **:-C'EST PAS UNE EPEE ! C'est le symbole de mon honneur !

**Genesis, fier **:-ouais ouais, on sait, en attendant, moi mon honneur je le place ailleurs…on a pas besoin d'une longue épée quand on a…

**Angeal :-**Tu choques les filles !

Tifa et Aerith rougissent.

**Sephiroth fronce les sourcils **:-hey, tu veux dire quoi par on a pas besoin d'une longue épée quand on…

**Angeal **:-STOP !

**Cait Sith **:-paix sur la terre…

**Reno **:-ouais, pet sur la terre…

Tseng tâcle Reno.

**Tseng **:-ça me démangeait depuis trop longtemps…

**Rude :**-…

Barret revient, le couteau électrique branché au bras.

**Barret **:-je dois aussi déjà ramener une bûche ?

**Tifa **:-une bûche ?

**Barret :**-la bûche de Noël, essaies un peu de suivre Tifa…

Bref, Barret a fini par revenir avec un sapin, un beau grand et majestueux sapin que chacun s'est empressé de vouloir décorer….

**Tifa :** alors, on le décore avec quoi notre sapin ?  
><strong>Barret :<strong> de la bière, de la bouffe..  
><strong>Tifa *roulant des yeux* :<strong> on en a déjà discuté Barret, pas de cervelas de Chocobo dans le sapin...  
><strong>Barret *qui montre le poing en grognant et se retourne pour bouder* :<strong> alors qu'on me demande pas mon avis !  
><strong>Genesis *avec un faux air innocent* :<strong> je me charge des cheveux d'ange...  
>Angeal jette un coup d œil suspicieux à Genesis qui regarde Sephiroth avec un sourire.<br>**Cid :** moi j'ai des $¢%§$ de modèles réduits d'avions qu on pourrait mettre, j'ai notamment un magnifique $ *# de ¢$£* de tiny bronco  
><strong>Tifa *se tape la tete* :<strong> ce n est pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël Cid...

**Cid *rejoint Barret*** : t'as raison, elle est $* # de coincée Tifa…une bière gros ?

**Aerith :** on pourrait mettre des petits anges tout mignons

**Angeal, sèchement :** NON, pas d'anges..

**Zack, se frappe le front :** il serait temps de passer au-dessus les gars non ?

Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis fusillent Zack du regard.

**Zack *s'excuse avec un sourire en penchant la tête de côté * :** okay, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit..

**Tseng *se frottant le menton* :**-des pommesottes, en plus on pourra les manger après, pas de pertes…

**Rude :**-…

**Reno *à voix basse* :-**tu parles d'une déco pourrie…

**Genesis *avec un sourire* :-**non, on peut pas les pommesottes…

**Tseng *étonné* :** -pourquoi pas ?

**Genesis *levant les yeux au ciel* :-**parce que Angeal se lèvera la nuit pour venir en manger et qu'on finira avec un sapin sans rien…

**Angeal *fusillant Genesis du regard* :-**l'honneur peut être un véritable fardeau parfois…

**Genesis :**-ouais…vis tes rêves, manges des pommesottes

Sephiroth éclate de rire sous le regard médusé de Angeal.

**_(Comme vous le constaterez, la vie n'est de loin pas de tout repos à la boutique et nous vous proposons un petit intermède musical avec Barret chantant « Douce Nuit » pendant que nos chers amis règlent leurs comptes…)_**

**_Douuuuuuceeeeeuuuhhhh Nuiiiiittttttttttt…._**

Genesis quitte discrètement la pièce avec des ciseaux à la main.

**Tseng :**-je crois que Genesis va faire une connerie

**Reno :**-on s'en fout, c'est pas le boulot des turks

**Rude :**-…

**Tseng :-**j'ai peur que ça gâche un peu la magie de Noël…

Hurlements à l'étage…

Genesis redescend en boîtant et en marmonnant « rien n'empêchera mon retour » et tend une brosse à Tifa.

**Genesis :**-tiens tes cheveux d'ange, si ça te convient pas tu vois ça toi-même avec Sephiroth…

**Tifa *secouant la tête* :-**et tu trouves ça décoratif ?

**Angeal *inspiré* :-**l'important ce n'est pas ce que tend la main, c'est la main tendue…

**Cait Sith :** -hey ! j'aurais pu la sortir celle-là, je prends note..

**Reno *avec un coup d'œil explicite à la poitrine de Tifa*** :-ça dépend la main tendue vers quoi..

**Cloud :-**tu veux voir la mienne de main tendue ?

**Angeal *dépité* :-**vous êtes déprimant…

**Cloud *victorieux* :-**c'est ce que je passe mon temps à vous dire…

**Angeal :**-t'en as sur toi là ?

**Cloud :**-de quoi ?

**Angeal :**-je veux des Smile+ ! Mon intégrité et mon honneur en dépendent, donnes-moi des Smile+ !

**Genesis, en regardant Zack :-**tu sais qu'avant de s'occuper de toi il était normal ?

**Tifa *excédée*** :-mais filez-lui un Loveless qu'il la boucle !

**Genesis *indigné* :**-c'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un héros !

**_(Sainnnnntteeeeuhhhh Nuiiiiitttttttttt)._**

Le sapin est (enfin) décoré, comme nous n'avons pas encore de Yuffie nous avons pu le parer d'une multitude de matérias colorées et de minimogs en peluche.

**Tifa *en croisant les bras* :-**on a fait du beau boulot !

**Aerith :**-oui il manque juste un peu de rose mais sinon il est beau

**Genesis :**-il est presque aussi parfait que moi…

**Tifa :-**tu peux parler t'as rien fait pour aider

**Genesis *avec un air supérieur*** : -j'ai supervisé Femme !

**Cloud :**-le sapin me déprime…Noël me déprime

**Genesis :-**et ta tête ? elle te déprime aussi ?

Angeal éclate de rire.

**Angeal :**-vous savez le comble pour un sapin de Noël ?

**Reno :** -nan mais tu lui as vraiment donné des Smile+ ?

**Cloud **:-il me déprimait…

**Genesis :-** bah au moins comme ça quelqu'un rira à tes blagues Reno…

**Rude **:-…

Genesis s'éloigne avec un sourire. Angeal se roule toujours par terre en rigolant, Zack le voit et l'imite, trouvant ça drôle.

Tifa prépare des cocktails pour supporter tout cela… Reno les rallonge en douce avec de sa liqueur frelatée. Cid et Barret chantent toujours, la voix de plus en plus avinée…

**Cloud, se tournant vers Genesis qui est revenu :-**tu fais quoi avec ces bougies ?

**Genesis :-**je t'en pose des questions le faux soldat ?

**Tifa :** -NON Genesis, tu ne peux pas mettre de bougies dans notre sapin !

**Genesis :**-et en quel honneur ?

**Tseng :**-Genesis, si tu tiens à les mettre au moins ne les allume pas…

**Genesis, fâché :-**vous allez me lâcher oui ?

**Rude :** -…

**Tseng :**-on a encore des extincteurs en boutique ?

**Reno :**-dans la réserve…on va les chercher ?

Rude enfile ses gants d'un air menaçant tandis que Tseng acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**Genesis, en disposant joliment les bougies dans le sapin :** -rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour…

**Cait Sith :** -Genesis à la déco, feu pour bientôt…

**Genesis **:-arrêtez voir, je sais viser quand même..

Genesis se recule et admire son œuvre avec fierté puis dégaine un brasier et le balance sur le sapin…qui s'enflamme…

Tseng, Rude et Reno arrivent avec les exctincteurs et pulvérisent le sapin.

**Aerith, hystérique :-** JE VAIS INVOQUER LE SACRE !

**Genesis, l'air de rien **:-ben quoi, regardez, c'est joli ça fait la neige…

Donc si vous trouvez notre sapin quelque peu étrange, ne soyez pas étonnés, vous en connaissez la raison.

Pour ceux qui se soucient d'Angeal il a rigolé encore une partie de la soirée, Reno a filmé la scène et la lui passe dès qu'il tente de faire la morale à quelqu'un.

Sephiroth a fini par redescendre de sa chambre les cheveux attachés en jetant des regards suspicieux à Genesis.

Tifa a fini par rejoindre Cid et Barret et a bu avec eux de la bière bon marché.

Cait Sith cherche toujours la fin de la blague d'Angeal.

Cloud déprime.

Zack a fini par s'endormir à même le sol.

Aerith a failli invoquer le Sacre mais Tseng lui a administré une dose massive de ZzZ juste à temps.

Rude…Rude regarde les reines du shopping à la télé.

Hojo travaille toujours sur son sapin parfait, nous avons d'ailleurs croisé une drôle de créature verte en forme de triangle courir dans le labo en vomissant des guirlandes…

Avec tout ça, vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je crois que je vais me faire un cocktail explosif de liqueur de pommesotte vieillie en fût de chêne, de ZzZ, de smile+ et de Zen….

En vous souhaitant une belle période d'avant-fêtes pleine d'hystérie et de gens agréables dans les files aux magasins qui attendent tous la dernière minute pour acheter un cadeau que de toute façon ils n'ont pas envie d'offrir avant de se gaver comme des chocobos…

Enjoy :)


	19. Résolutions

**Les persos de ff7 ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Orellia : <strong>mdrrr j'étais pliée en lisant la mission que tu as donnée aux Turks avec Hojo hahaha ;-) et aussi l'astuce des chatons mdrrrrr ! Tseng/Eléna à voir, Tseng est assez coincé et Eléna sa collègue mais je vais voir pour en avoir quelques unes en boutique ;). Hehehe contente que la magie de Noël t'aie plue ;-) ça m'a aussi beaucoup amusé de l'écrire ;)**  
><strong>

**Lunagarden :** merciiii pour la review ;) et de joyeuses fêtes avec tes petits monstres aussi ma belle ;)

**Aujourd'hui un mini-délire, juste comme ça, juste pour le fun ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>LES RESOLUTIONS<strong>

Aujourd'hui ambiance décontractée, toute la petite équipe est réunie autour de notre (beau) sapin de Noël enneigé (de mousse d'extincteur si vous avez suivi…). Tifa regarde les photos de l'année, Aerith tricote le cache-nez de Genesis (voir la fic de Orellia « Le Journal du Lundi »), Barret et Cid partagent du lait de chocobo (contenant beaucoup, beaucoup de rhum..) en regardant le feu danser dans la cheminée, Angeal et Sephiroth papotent soins capillaires, Genesis lit Loveless EN SILENCE (miracle) roulé en boule sur le fauteuil tel un chaton, Cloud…ben Cloud déprime (mais miracle à nouveau, en silence lui aussi), Rude regarde d'un œil distrait Zack et Reno tenter le record de celui qui arrive à faire le plus de tours sur lui-même sans vomir, Tseng médite, assis en tailleur en jetant un regard sombre à Reno qui a tenté de le peindre en doré pour le rendre plus décoratif…

Bref, un agréable moment de paix et de sérénité…jusqu'à ce que Cait Sith lance une petite remarque anodine qui va tout changer…

« Qui dit nouvelle année, dit résolutions à donner » annonce-t'il joyeusement

Angeal : -on dit à prendre pas à donner

Cait Sith *levant les yeux au ciel* : c'était pour la rime…

Genesis, avec un sourire : -on dirait bien que la résolution de Angeal est toute trouvée

Angeal fusille du regard Genesis qui affiche un sourire satisfait.

Barret :-moi je vais me mettre sérieusement à la peinture et au chant, ça développe mon côté créatif, ma sensibilité d'artiste…

Tifa, les yeux écarquillés, surprise : Wow ! Barret ! C'est super !

Cid, blasé : il a surtout appris par cœur et répété le $ #*£$ de slogan publicitaire pour son embout Artiste, $£ *#§%..

Tifa, d'un air entendu : Ah oui, je me disais aussi…

Cid, toujours blasé : oui, Tifa, oui…

Barret :-ben quoi ?

Echanges de coups d'œil entendus dans le salon…

Tifa, d'une voix tendre : rien Barret, rien, c'est bien..

Genesis : je suggère que Sephiroth passe moins de temps à la salle de bain…et prenne la peine de retirer ses cheveux de la bonde de la douche quand il a fini !

Sephiroth, indigné : je ne laisse pas mes cheveux dans la bonde !

Genesis, roulant des yeux : ouais, bien sûr, on est nombreux à avoir de longs cheveux gris ici…

Sephiroth, se levant et tendant la main vers masamune : c'est pas gris, c'est ARGENTE !

Vous connaissez déjà la suite, pas vrai ? Brasier, Empalement, Invocations, Queues de Phénix…

Aerith : vous pourriez prendre la résolution d'arrêter de vous battre pour un oui ou un non !

Genesis, en snobant Aerith : un héros n'a pas de leçon à recevoir d'un perso qui ne passe même pas le premier CD

Aerith ouvre grand les yeux : quoi, de quoi ?

Sephiroth, la main tendue vers masamune : c'est vrai ça, ne me tentes pas trop…

Aerith se tourne vers Zack, dépitée : mais défends-moi !

Zack, penchant la tête de côté : Ah non, en ce qui concerne FF7, je ne touche qu'un maigre cachet de figurant, mon rôle prend fin avec Crisis Core, adresse-toi à Cloud !

Aerith se tourne vers Cloud :- Cloud !

Cloud :-désolé Aerith mais là je suis déjà occupé…

Aerith, énervée, les mains sur les hanches : et occupé à quoi ?! on peut savoir ?

Cloud, blasé :-je déprime Aerith, je déprime..

Tifa, se plaçant devant Cloud :-dis voir lâche un peu Cloud tu veux bien ?

Reno en balançant un coup de coude à Cloud :-tu pourrais te décider et arrêter de déprimer, ce serait pas mal ça comme résolutions

Genesis :-je valide !

Rude :-… !

Sephiroth :-si tu pouvais aussi arrêter de tenter de m'éliminer à chaque fois le chocobo ce serait pas mal, ça devient lassant de ressusciter à chaque fois et j'ai bientôt plus de bonnes phrases à sortir

Genesis : Clair que « Shall I give you this pear… » t'aurais pu faire mieux, une poire quoi…je sais pas…au moins une pommesotte ?

Sephiroth, soupirant en se tapant le front d'une main :-Genesis, je te l'ai déjà expliqué mille fois ce n'est pas « this pear » c'est « despair », le désespoir, pas la poire…

Genesis, dubitatif :-ouais….. *marmonne dans sa barbe* n'empêche une pommesotte c'est mieux qu'une poire…

Tseng :-on avance pas beaucoup niveau résolutions…

Genesis :-tu pourrais peut-être te sortir le balai qui est dans ton…

Angeal, le regard sévère :-GENESIS !

Cait Sith, en se dandinant :-résolutions à prendre, garantie de moments tendres…

Tous se tournent en même temps vers Cait Sith avec des regards noirs.

-TOI FERMES-LA !

Aerith, inspirée :-j'ai une idée !

Genesis :-par Ifrith…

Sephiroth :-my mog…

Reno :-on a déjà abordé la question de repeindre la boutique en rose et ça a été un NON ferme…

Tifa :-une idée du genre « laissez les copains des copines aux copines ? »

Tseng :-mais laissez-la parler !

Angeal :-en effet, chacun devrait pouvoir s'exprimer sans être interrompu sans arrêt, c'est un manque de respect élémentaire et…

Genesis :-Angeal, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à causer, on ne t'interromprait pas…tu m'as fait une théorie sur la dignité de la biscotte prête à être tartinée ce matin, une BISCOTTE 'Geal, une BISCOTTE !

Angeal :-c'est pour que tu apprennes le respect des autres Genesis, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une biscotte qu'elle ne mérite pas un minimum de considération !

Genesis :-là ! tu recommences ! tu me demandes de respecter une biscotte ! vous voyez tous !

Angeal : TU LA TARTINAIS MAL ! Elle craquait de partout et je ne supportais plus de voir tes miettes tomber partout !

Genesis :-tu veux voir si j'en fais des miettes ! l'autre jour tu as mangé une pommesotte avec le ver qui avait dedans sous prétexte que ça ajouterait des protéines pour le même prix alors tes morales hein….

Angeal : GENESIS ! *marmonne* et c'est vrai, si le prix inclus un ver, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me priverai d'abord…

Sephiroth, levant les yeux au ciel :-et c'est comme ça tous les jours, j'en viens à me demander si la mako ne me donne pas des hallucinations…

Rude :-…

Reno :-tssss, bien des SOLDAT ça…nous les Turks nous avons tellement plus de classe…

Zack :-tu te trouves classe quand tu te promènes à moitié nu ?

Tifa :-et ivre ?

Cloud :-et en chantant à tue-tête la digue du…

Reno :-STOP, okay ! yo, je SUIS classe point.

Rude :-…

Tseng s'éclaircit la voix, interrompant le brouhaha général.

Tseng :-Aerith, ton idée ?

Genesis, avec un sourire en coin :-invoquer le Sacre ?

Sephiroth rigole à cette remarque et les deux se font un High Five.

Aerith :-on pourrait noter chacun une résolution sur un petit papier, on les met toutes dans un panier et chacun en tire une au sort, comme ça le hasard décide et ça évite les….*coup d'œil vers Genesis* les gamineries !

Barret :-moi ça me va

Cid :-idem $ »#*}

Sephiroth et Genesis lèvent les yeux au ciel. Cloud soupire…

Quelques (longues) minutes après… Chacun tire donc au sort un petit billet qui sera sa résolution.

Rude :-résolution

Reno :-faut lire ton papier poto..

Rude :-résolution…

Reno, avec un soupir :-vas-y passes….ah ouais, c'est vraiment juste noté « Résolution »

Genesis :-c'est débile ! on dirait ton humour foireux Reno !

Reno :-fais-gaffe feu aux fesses !

Barret, énervé :-quoi ? on a dit qu'il fallait noter résolution sur les papiers ! c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Tifa, mi-exaspérée mi-attendrie :-Barret…

Aerith :-je dois arrêter de jurer à tout bout de champs…

Sephiroth :-je pourrais être plus sympa et montrer ma poitrine généreuse en me promenant topless…*regard blasé*

Angeal :-je dois arrêter de balancer des brasiers pour un oui ou pour un non, à la place je ferai bien de balancer Loveless au feu….Genesis, je pense que c'était pour toi ça…

Genesis, d'un air supérieur :-je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne me sens absolument pas visé…

Cloud :-mes blagues n'amusent personne, vraiment personne…*prend un air peiné* ah bon…

Tifa :-… *regarde Rude* ohh…*rougit*

Rude rougit à son tour.

Zack : quoi, y a quoi ?

Tifa : rien, juste « … »

Genesis :-ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'appelle le Chiot que je dois renifler le derrière de chacun…t'as entendu le chiot ?

Zack :-je dois me montrer moins sérieux et coincé du..euh..z'avez compris quoi…et le tika n'est pas sexy, c'est juste moche, ça c'est dit…

Reno :-je dois m'ouvrir aux autres et faire part de mes sentiments, hahaha…ok, Tifa, t'es hot !

Reno se prend une baffe de Tifa.

Cait Sith :-je ferais bien de n'être avare que de théories…

Cid :-les licornes n'existent pas, je ne suis pas une princesse et je devrais arrêter de saoûler tout le monde avec mes conneries…

Tseng :-je devrais songer à autre chose que m'enfiler de larges quantités de bière bon marché en jurant et en m'envoyant en l'air…

Chacun regarde les autres l'air soit énervé, soit dégoûté, ambiance de plomb…

Reno :-yo…finalement c'est débile une résolution

Zack :-qu'on ne tiendra de toute façon pas…

Angeal :-l'important est de mettre du cœur à ce qu'on fait, pas de se forcer…

Genesis :-moi ma résolution est prise, je prends solennellement devant vous tous la résolution de ne prendre aucune résolution, je suis déjà parfait…

Tifa :-finalement on cohabitait plutôt bien sans alors pourquoi s'embêter…

Cait Sith :- résolutions à la poubelle pour une nouvelle année plus belle

Etreinte générale, moment de rare tendresse.

Barret :-on est pas bien là ?

Tifa :-oui, ohh, tu sens le saucisson de chocobo et la bière à plein nez petit coquin…

Genesis en étreignant Sephiroth :-je te promets d'essayer de ne pas te cramer les cheveux cette année…

Sephiroth :-ça vaut mieux pour toi, sinon je te ferais lire certaines fics…tu verrais ce que je t'y fais…*sourire machiavélique*

Reno, à Tifa : par contre tu sais si tu veux te promener topless, libre à toi hein..

Angeal passe un bras autour de Sephiroth et Genesis :-aller, je ne ferais aucune morale pour ce soir…l'important c'est d'être ensemble…

Sephiroth et Genesis ensemble : Angeal….


	20. Heidegger

**Les persos de ff7 ne sont pas à moi...pas encore...nia nia nia x)**

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS<strong>

Après le palpitant **"journal du Lundi"** d'Orellia, vous pouvez trouver en ligne une version originale de Loveless par un Cait Sith ayant fréquenté...Nan, je ne vous dis pas, je vous laisse la surprise avec cette drôlissime fic de Volazurys et Xialdene **"Sans Kiff laisse vélo"** :) Enjoy !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Volazurys :<strong> certes, la notice du Cid est très light mais il faut préciser qu'elle a été censurée afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes et des petites âmes sensibles :) l'originale comptait des jurons à chaque trois mots environ ;-P Quant à Hojo, je pense qu'il a fait de son rire son arme de séduction...hahahahaha xD...heum...  
><strong><br>Emokami :** commande prise, ne pas oublier que le petit chaton mignon a une légère tendance pyromane ;) merci pour ta review :)

Lunagarden :

oh oui, ils étaient sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux qu'ils arrivent à l'être quand ils sont tous ensemble...j'espère que ton Tseng t'es utile avec ton Angeal pour encadrer le reste de la troupe ;) Hahaha Cloud le gai luron...hihihi ^^

Orellia :

:) merci beaucoup ! et j'ai été ravie de voir une nouvelle parution du journal du lundi si rapidement ! Bon courage avec ce déménagement ! J'ai hâte de savoir la suite !

Et un merci à tous les autres lecteurs ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit nouveau tout mignon tout chou...euh attends voir là, *jettes un coup d'oeil à ses fiches*, ah nan, voilà, je me disais aussi, enfin bref, voilà un nouveau euh...qui envoie du lourd... ("Nan mais sérieux, qui prépares mes fiches et cases des jeux de mots aussi pourris là ? Z'avez encore laisser traîner un Cait Sith dans mon bureau quand j'étais pas là hein ?!).<strong>

Bonne lecture et have fun :)

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Heidegger, gya haa haa! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Tout d'abord il est important de prendre en considération le fait que votre Heidegger n'est pas philosophe contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Son unique philosophie se résume à la philosophie dite « du bourrin » à savoir « cogner, taper, frapper, BOUM ». Votre Heidegger est fâché ? Il frappe. Il est heureux ? il tape du poing. Il est stressé ? il frappe. Il a faim ? il tape du poing etc…

-Un Heidegger suit ou plutôt tente de suivre les ordres donnés par le Président Shinra puis par le Rufus. Ceci peut lui causer beaucoup de stress, notamment les multiples exigences d'un Rufus puis ses remarques cassantes, le Heidegger peut alors frapper (pas le Rufus bien sûr, le Heidegger n'est pas fou) ou balancer des hommes à l'eau pour évacuer toutes ces tensions malsaines pour son petit organisme fragile.

-Votre Heidegger possède un mignon petit rire qui lui est propre, une mélodie douce à vos oreilles que vous saurez sans nul doute apprécier mais qu'un Rufus qualifie lui de « rire de cheval », le fameux « gya ha ha ha », tout en finesse et en élégance (comme toute sa personne d'ailleurs). Le duo gagnant est de combiner le rire de votre Heidegger à celui d'une Scarlet (avec qui il collabore souvent d'ailleurs même si cette dernière le trouve idiot, comme beaucoup de personnes d'ailleurs…), vous obtenez alors un magnifique concert de « gya haa haa haa » et de « kya ha ha » de toute beauté…

-Le Heidegger est souvent très occupé, quand il ne détruit pas des villes en tentant de diriger (mal, très mal) les Turks et quand il n'échoue pas à poursuivre Sephiroth qui se trouve pourtant sur le même bateau en pleine mer, le Heidegger joue Grampy Rabbit dans Peppa Pig à qui il donne sa douce voix (nous vous conseillons d'ailleurs vivement l'épisode « Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park », ne serait-ce que pour les mignons dinosaures chantants).

Le Heidegger est aussi connu de par le monde pour ses nombreuses et palpitantes aventures en montagne au pays du chocolat publiées sous le nom de « Heidi, une histoire pour les enfants et pour ceux qui les aiment » (oui, Heidi est le petit surnom du Heidegger, mais cela est peu connu et afin que notre cher Heidi reste incognito, il est dit dans l'histoire que c'est une fille mais ne vous y trompez pas, il s'agit bel et bien de notre Heidegger). Cette histoire a d'ailleurs eu tant de succès qu'elle a plusieurs fois été reprise en livres, dessins animés et même en films. Suite à ce succès il a d'ailleurs lancé sa gamme de produits de montagne (saucisson, lait etc….) en magasin. Une belle revanche pour le Heidegger qui a toujours été considéré comme un imbécile et qui a plusieurs fois servi de bouche-trou pour remplacer certaines personnes au sein de la Shinra. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que le Rufus casse le Heidegger par pure jalousie de cette réussite.

-Votre Heidegger ne nécessite que peu de soins, il suffit de passer l'aspirateur de temps en temps dans sa barbe qui prend très rapidement miettes et poussières. Veillez aussi régulièrement à contrôler ses oreilles qui pourraient abriter des colonies de mini-mogs.

-Idéalement pour l'équilibre de votre Heidegger, fournissez-lui quelques soldats à qui il peut donner des ordres, cela le défoulera et lui permettra de fanfaronner fièrement devant un Rufus.

-Un Heidegger peut parfaitement s'entendre avec un Barret, ils peuvent même créer leur langage au bout d'un moment (et de quelques bières de Gongaga) constitué essentiellement de grognements et de rires débiles (enfin, mélodieux si on veut..). Un Heidegger ne comprend pas les théories d'un Angeal, son unique théorie se limitant à « si ça fait BOUM c'est ok », il n'apprécie pas non plus la poésie de Loveless (bon, il a ri tout de même en lisant Sans Kiff, Laisse Vélo de Volazurys et Xialdene). Il s'en fiche éperdument des prédictions des Cait Sith (qu'il ne comprend souvent pas d'ailleurs). Il méprise le Cloud car ce n'est qu'un faux soldat, en revanche il a un peu plus de respect pour le Sephiroth (masamune aidant…). Il pourra rire à certaines blagues d'un Reno s'il les comprend et, très étonnamment, il pourra parler de licornes roses à paillettes à une Aerith quand dans de rares moments il laisse ressortir sa passion pour ces charmantes petites bêtes. Il peut aussi discuter à petites doses de mécanique avec un Cid. Faire cohabiter un Tseng et un Heidegger risque bien de ne pas laisser le leader des Turks zen très longtemps…et sans compter les petits règlements de compte (« j'étais chef des Turks avant toi » « ouais mais t'as tout fait exploser » « c'était le but » « nan t'as tout raté » « c'est moi le meilleur chef ! » « on parie ? » boum, bam paf, boum).

-Le Heidegger est un bon vivant qui aime organiser des fêtes (beuveries, orgies, défilés militaires etc…) et il se fera une joie d'organiser une cérémonie d'inauguration ou autre à larges renforts de fanfares et autres. Il le fera d'autant mieux si c'est pour un Rufus (qui a à nouveau soufflé lèche-bottes ? ça suffit voyons….).

ATTENTION

-Veillez à inspecter régulièrement la barbe de votre Heidegger, certains sujets y auraient déjà caché de la nourriture. Pour la laver utiliser notre Shampooing spécial Barbe HorseBeard ainsi que le démêlant une fois sur deux. Vous pouvez la peigner délicatement avec une brosse douce (cela fera d'ailleurs ronronner votre Heidegger). Nous vous déconseillons fortement l'emploi d'huile de noix de zeio même si la barbe semble abîmée, cela pourra rendre fou un Sephiroth avec toutes les conséquences qu'il en découle (incendies de village, invocation du météore, empalements etc…).

-Votre Heidegger peut subir des crises de Beardite aigue se manifestant par une surexcitation et par le chant répétitif de la chanson "Bird is the word" en remplaçant Bird par Beard (Beard veut dire "barbe" pour ceux qui avaient la flemme de chercher et qui ne le savaient pas...^^). Les pilules Smile+ ainsi que la caféine peuvent causer ce genre de crises.

-Si vous possédez un Genesis, assurez-vous que celui-ci ne balance pas de brasier (l'air de rien) dans la barbe qui pourrait prendre feu (GENESIS ! ça suffit !)

-Nous vous recommandons les formations suivantes « l'art de la paix, BOUM dans ta face ! » ainsi que « grognements, menaces et rires, le trio gagnant ».

-La garantie ne couvre pas les dommages suivants causés par votre Heidegger : crise de folie dûe à son rire, destruction de village, coups et blessures portés à des tiers, incitation à la baignade involontaire….

Le kit de base inclut :-Un Heidegger tout propre avec sa jolie petite barbe, sa tenue militaire avec tous ses insignes (qu'il se fera une joie de vous expliquer, en long, en large et en détails…), un disque de fanfare (répétitive et agaçante), un flacon de HorseBeard

Vous pourrez vous procurer les accessoires suivants en boutique : -divers éléments de décoration de barbe (essayez nos petites boules de Noël lumineuses, ça fait un effet du tonnerre), d'autres insignes militaires, une petite maquette de Junon à détruire avec un petit robot qui balance des grenades (trop kawaï), l'album complet de fanfares militaires ainsi que 3h d'enregistrements d'explosions, l'abonnement à « tête barbue, cœur sensible », des recharges de HorseBeard


	21. La galette des rois !

**Aucun perso de ff7 ne m'appartient…et c'est bien dommage ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, ajouts et un coucou aux lecteurs fantômes ^^<strong>

**Bonne Lecture et have fun ****:)**

* * *

><p><strong>La Galette des Rois<strong>

Après les copieux repas de fin d'année et histoire d'enfoncer le clou avec une dernière petite bombe calorique avant d'hiberner pour le reste de l'hiver…nous avons tiré les rois à la boutique !

Ce matin-là, Angeal s'affairait à la cuisine, les mains dans la farine, mignon tout plein dans son tablier « Je suis le Chef mais Genesis est le Héros » (que naturellement Genesis lui avait offert à Noël). Il pétrissait la pâte quand Aerith vint le rejoindre dans un nuage de petites paillettes roses.

**Aerith** : -ça sent bon tu fais quoi ?

**Angeal, fronçant les sourcils** : -ça ne sent encore rien, ce n'est pas cuit…

**Aerith, haussant les épaules et minaudant** : -c'était juste pour être gentille, tu fais quoi ?

**Angeal, secouant la tête** : -une galette des rois pour ce soir

**Aerith, joignant ses mains et ouvrant de grands yeux** : -ohhh je peux t'aider ?

**Angeal, peu motivé** :-si tu veux…

**Aerith, au bord de l'hystérie** :-je vais chercher mes fèves, j'en ai toute une collection elles sont trop kawaï tu vas A-DO-RER

**Angeal, à voix basse, secouant la tête** :-l'honneur peut être un sacré fardeau parfois…

**Aerith, croisant les autres au salon** :-hey ! Angealou nous fait une galette !

**Genesis, avec un sourire en coin** :-ben tiens, habituellement c'est plutôt Reno qui nous les pose, pas vrai Rouky ?

**Reno, se passant la main sur les yeux** :-yo…je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à te parler…

**Genesis, toujours souriant** :-ouais, dis plutôt que tu as encore trop peu de sang dans l'alcool qui circule dans tes veines pour pouvoir aligner plus de deux phrases…

**Genesis, avec un faux air d'ange** :-Cait Sith tu nous mettrais nyan cat ?

Cait Sith bondit sur ses pieds et met la musique, dansant aussitôt devant…

**Reno se frappe la tête** :-enfoiré…

Heidegger entendant Nyan Cat se met aussitôt à danser également et beugle « Beard beard beard, bearddddddd is the word nananananana »

Tseng et Rude se cachent le visage dans leurs mains. Genesis est tout sourire.

**Cid** :-$*° £ ! ça ne te fout rien cette cacophonie ?

**Genesis, se penchant vers Cid** :-hein ?

**Cid** :-ö ¢ç$££ ! je disais ça te fait rien ce boucan ?

**Genesis, faisant non de la tête, toujours souriant** : -désolé vieux, je t'entends pas, je me suis lancé un sort, je suis comme dans une petite bulle de calme…amusez-vous bien hahaha

Sans un mot Sephiroth pose calmement le livre hautement spirituel qu'il était en train de lire « 50 tendances coiffure printemps-été», il se lève, tapote simultanément sur l'épaule d'Heidegger et de Cait Sith qui se retournent vers lui, se dandinant toujours.

**Sephiroth, d'un ton très sérieux** :-Bouh !

Heidegger et Cait Sith échangent un regard et s'enfuient en courant.

**Sephiroth, satisfait, retournant à sa lecture** :-ça, c'est fait…

Tseng, Rude et Reno pensent secrètement « Sephiroth, on t'aime ».

**Tifa, se tournant vers Cloud avec un sourire plein d'espoir** :-celui qui est roi doit choisir une reine

**Cloud, avec un gros soupir** :-bohh…de toute façon moi j'ai jamais la fève

**Barret, en montrant son poing **:-ben moi j'espère juste que cette fois j'avale pas à nouveau la fève !

**Tifa, doublement exaspérée **:-je ne comprends pas Barret, j'avais pourtant exprès mis un bonhomme playmobil dans la galette, ça se sent quand même, c'est pas tout petit !

**Barret, grognon** :-ouais ben n'empêche… grmlndsblll grmbllllhhmm

**Aerith** :-bon moi je vais aller aider Angeal, on vous réserve une petite surprise.

**Zack, bondissant sur ses pieds **:-je peux venir aussi dis ! je peux venir aussi ! Dis dis dis !

**Aerith **:-bien sûr mon lapin

**Reno, se mettant la main devant la bouche** :-mon lapin ? je vais vomir….

**Tseng, d'un air blasé** :-tu as déjà vomi Reno…

**Rude** :-…. 

Aerith revient donc en cuisine avec une petite boîte et Zack sur ses talons.

**Zack, surexcité** :- Woow Génial mec ! de la galette ! je me demande qui va avoir la fève ! Je peux déjà en avoir un morceau dis ? je peux goûter la pâte ? ma mère elle ajoute toujours de la vanille dans la pâte toi aussi ? hey et je peux lècher les spatules aussi dis ? Vas-y sois cool mec !

**Angeal, en regardant Aerith, sourcils TRES froncés **:-il a eu du sucre aujourd'hui ?

**Aerith, haussant les épaules** :-non mais je crois que Reno lui a donné un de ses caramels de Noël.

**Angeal, considérant Zack avec sévérité** :-mmm…je vois..Zack, va donc me cueillir des fèves

**Zack, ouvrant grand les yeux** :-te cueillir des fèves ?

**Angeal, sûr de lui** :-oui Zack, l'arbre au fond du jardin, c'est un arbre magique, et si tu te concentres très fort et que tu attends suffisamment longtemps tu verras les fèves qu'il porte.

**Zack, ébahi **:-nooon ? Sérieux mec ? je savais même pas que ça existait un arbre à fève ! c'est GENIAL !

**Aerith, regardant Zack accroupi devant l'arbre par la fenêtre** :-c'est vrai cette histoire ? je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

**Angeal, avec un sourire** :-toute histoire mérite d'être écoutée ***puis à voix basse*** mais qu'ils sont cons…

**Aerith, très fière** :-tiens, voilà mes fèves Angeal, il y en a assez pour tout le monde logiquement

**Angeal, prenant la boîte** :-euh…

**Aerith** :-oui je les collectionne depuis que je suis petite elles sont jolies hein ?

**Angeal, avec un air de dégoût** :-ouais…

**Aerith, très fière** :-je les ai bientôt toutes je pense…on pourrait mettre celle-ci à Genesis regarde comme elle est mimi, c'est une petite pommesotte, et là, un petit poney pour Sephiroth, j'ai même un petit ange pour t..

**Angeal, d'un ton sec** :-ça ira, c'est bon Aerith ! merci pour ton aide…

* * *

><p>La soirée est enfin là, tout le monde est à table (Angeal a fini par faire rentrer Zack, non sans lui avoir demandé s'il avait vu des fèves sur l'arbre). L'ambiance est joviale, même Hojo et Heidegger se sont joints aux festivités. Genesis se lève, l'air sérieux.<p>

**Genesis, grave** : -Angeal, coupe la galette, je vais distribuer les parts

**Tseng** : -la tradition veut qu'une main innocente attribue les parts, en général le plus jeune, et il faut aller sous la table pour ne pas tricher

**Genesis, avec une moue** : -dis donc, tu traînes de plus en plus avec Angeal toi non ?

**Reno, plié de rire** :-hahaha, Genesis c'est loupé, ta main est tout sauf innocente ! ***puis avec un clin d'œil et un coup de coude à Tifa *** par contre si tu veux passer sous la table ma poulette c'est quand tu veux…

Tifa décoche un poing à Reno, ce qui fait ricaner Genesis et Sephiroth. Angeal et Tseng échangent un regard blasé. Barret et Heidegger grognent. Cloud déprime.

**Tseng** :-je suggère qu'Aerith fasse la distribution

**Zack, avec un air entendu** :-ohhh elle est pas si innocente que ça tu sais !

**Aerith, jetant un regard de reproche à Zack** :- Zack !

**Reno, subitement intéressé, à Zack** :-ah ouais ? yo vas y, racontes le Chiot !

**Cait Sith** :-après les fêtes, la galette !

**Sephiroth, avec un sourire en coin** :-on peut effectivement dire ça…

**Angeal** :-bon Cait Sith, sous la table

**Cait Sith, en sautillant **: -sous la table, c'est plus supportable !

**Angeal, avec un regard sévère** :-GENESIS ! Tu me ranges cette matéria ! Tu ne mettras pas le feu à la galette !

**Cid, en tapant du poing** : $£# *ç !

**Genesis, un faux air contrit sur le visage** :-ça va, si on ne peut plus rire…***à voix basse*** rien n'empêchera mon retour….

**Sephiroth, souriant **:-on ne peut pas rire avec Angeal, c'est contraire à son sens de l'honneur

Sephiroth et Genesis se font un High Five en ricanant tandis qu'Angeal les fusille du regard.

**Reno, en tendant sa main à Sephiroth et Genesis** :-son honneur des coincés du …

**Tseng** :- RENO !

**Rude** :-… !

Sephiroth et Genesis toisent Reno, aucun ne lui tape dans la main.

**Genesis **:-depuis quand tu crois que tu peux te mêler à nos blagues Rouky ?

**Sephiroth, en remettant gracieusement ses cheveux en arrière **:-clair, comme si on allait plaisanter avec des Turks…

**Reno, tout rouge** :-déjà le Cauchemar, depuis quand tu plaisantes tout court ?

**Tseng, soupirant **:-ok, un chez les soldats, un chez les turks, c'est bon vous êtes contents ?

**Reno, à voix basse** :-vendu…

**Tseng, à voix basse également** :-ose répéter et tu verras…

**Rude :-**… 

* * *

><p>Oui oui, ce n'est JAMAIS calme avec cette équipe, donc après de longues délibérations, les parts ont été distribuées.<p>

**Genesis, boudeur :**-je voulais pas cette part, je voulais celle de Sephiroth !

**Sephiroth, protégeant sa part** :-et puis quoi encore !

**Angeal** :-Genesis, c'est le hasard

**Genesis, croisant les bras sur la poitrine** :-ouais ouais, le hasard de mon c…

**Angeal** :-Oh ça suffit ! Si tu continues ce sera pas de part du tout et au lit !

**Genesis *ronchonnant dans sa barbe * **:-c'est ça, n'empêche je voulais pas cette part…

**Barret, à voix basse à Tifa** :-donc t'es sûre que je risque pas à nouveau d'avaler une fève ?

**Tifa, levant les yeux au ciel** :-pas si tu fais comme je t'ai expliqué, tu te rappelles Barret ? des PETITS morceaux, et si tu sens quelque chose de dur tu insistes pas, tu mords pas et tu recraches

**Reno, avec un sourire niais en donnant un coup de coude à Rude :**-c'est moi ou c'est particulièrement chaud ce que Tifa vient de dire à Barret ?

**Rude, se tapant le front **:-…

**Heidegger, des miettes plein la barbe, sa part déjà engloutie **:-gya ha haaaa en tout cas c'est pas moi !

Tout le monde commence à manger (sauf Heidegger qui a déjà fini si vous avez bien suivi).

**Sephiroth, en arrivant à la fin de son morceau, l'air dégoûté** :-de toute façon je m'en fous, je suis l'Elu

**Cloud, dépité** :-tu vois Tifa, je te l'avais dit, j'ai jamais la fève…

**Tifa, lui balançant un verre d'eau** :-ohhh la ferme le mollusque !

**Barret, en tirant la manche de Tifa, à voix basse** :-euh dis, si j'ai rien senti de dur c'est qu'il y avait rien hein ? j'ai pas avalé de fève ?

**Tifa, levant les yeux au ciel** :-non Barret, non…

**Cid** :-à£& +{¢ ! pas de fève…

**Zack, se passant la main dans la nuque **:-rien ici non plus…

**Aerith, regardant son assiette vide avec un air songeur** :-je ne comprends pas j'ai pourtant donné toutes mes fèves à Angeal…peut-être dans une dernière part ?

**Genesis, en frappant Reno derrière la tête** :-bon tu la finis cette part ?

**Reno, en mangeant volontairement très lentement** :-tiens, je vais exprès la manger tout doucement feu aux fesses ! regarde bien, je vais manger miette par miette !

**Genesis, en se tournant vers Angeal, fâché** :-Angeal ! Fais quelque chose !

**Angeal** :-allons calme toi…c'est un moment de complicité agréable de partager ensemble un bon dessert 

Les assiettes se vident, mais toujours pas de trace de la fève…chacun regarde l'autre d'un air suspicieux…

**Tifa, excédée** :-dis moi que c'est pas vrai Barret, tu l'as à nouveau avalée c'est ça ?

**Barret, levant les mains en signe d'innocence **:-mais non Tifa ! J'te jure !

**Heidegger** :-gya ha ha ha, je ris mais ça ne me fait pas rire… !

**Hojo **:-je peux de toute façon créer toutes les fèves que je veux… 

Quand tout d'un coup….Rufus arrive, menaçant, pointant du doigt les Turks.

**Rufus, très fâché** : -aucun de vous n'est capable de regarder son téléphone ?! Donnez-moi une raison de pas vous virer !

**Reno, avec un sourire** :-oh ben on est utile, des fois qu'il vous prendrait l'idée de vous jeter dans le vide…enfin je dis ça…

**Rude :**-…

**Tseng, tout rouge :**-euh, c'est-à-dire que nos portables sont éteints pendant les repas, sinon Reno prend en photo tout ce qu'on mange, ça devient insupportable..

**Reno** :-ouais et sans compter les abrutis qui nous appellent sur les heures de repas….euh…..

**Rude :**-…

**Rufus, indifférent **:-que celui qui a la fève me la remette, elle me revient de droit, je suis l'Héritier..

**Genesis, à Sephiroth :**-dis donc il est gonflé pour quelqu'un qui fait même pas encore partie de l'histoire

**Reno** :-nous voilà bien entourés, entre la Cetra, L'Elu, L'Héritier, Le Chiot, L'enflammé et le Chocobo…

**Barret, montrant son poing à Rufus** :-huuh, c'est vrai ça, t'es pas encore disponible en boutique toi, tu dégages !

**Reno, à Tseng** :-on doit faire quoi dans ce cas ? on est sensé le défendre ?

**Tseng, à voix très basse** :-écoutes, pour le moment on n'a pas reçu d'ordres alors on fait comme si de rien n'était

**Rude **:-…

Les Turks sourient tel le chat du cheshire.

**Cait Sith, en sautillant **: quand le président est là, ça sent le caca !

**Rufus, en les pointant tous du doigt** :-vous me le paierez cher !

**Sephiroth, avec un sourire **:-tiens, à tous les coups un hélicoptère va apparaître pour le chercher…

Ce qui effectivement fût le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tifa<strong> :-bon alors finalement, c'est qui le roi ou la reine ?

**Angeal, avec un sourire** :-nous sommes à la fois tous et aucun à être le roi et la reine, ceci est une leçon pour vous apprendre que la rivalité ne mène nulle part…

**Genesis, la main commençant à s'enflammer** :-tu plaisantes là ?

**Sephiroth, moqueur** :-dis plutôt que tu as oublié la fève…

**Angeal, à voix basse **:-aussi oui, mais tu aurais vu les horreurs que Aerith avait…

**Zack** :-on a qu'à aller en cueillir et c'est réglé…

**Aerith se lève, tout sourire** :-ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des fèves pour chacun de vous moi !

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que cela vous aura amusé ^^<strong>


	22. Le bonjour du SAV !

**Les persos de ff7 ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla**

**Un grand merci pour vos review, ajouts etc... ça me fait très plaisir ^^ merciiiiiii**

* * *

><p>Un petit bonjour du Sav après les fêtes qui ont été très mouvementées entre les indigestions, les ingestions de fèves et autre, le travail n'a pas manqué ^^<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>-«Un<strong> petit bonjour ensoleillé des vacances, tout se passe bien par contre mon Zack a une réaction bizarre sur la plage, dès qu'il y a un parasol, il s'en empare et cherche à se battre avec, que puis-je faire ? »<strong>

Bonjour et merci de nous envoyer un peu de soleil ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette réaction (médicalement nommée Parasolite) est tout à fait normale chez votre Zack, cela remonte à d'anciens évènements de sa vie, vous pouvez le laisser jouer, assurez-vous juste qu'il ne blesse personne en s'emportant dans son jeu. Avec un peu de chance il finira par se lasser…(ou pas)

**«Vous parliez de votre Barret qui refusait de retirer sa tenue de père Noël…et bien le mien la porte toujours, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »**

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, lavez bien sa tenue avec du savon quand vous lui donnez son bain pour atténuer les douces effluves, nous avons aussi différents parfums à la boutique pour couvrir les odeurs. A la boutique, notre Genesis ne supportant plus l'odeur a balancé un brasier sur notre Barret qui a été contraint de trouver une autre tenue du coup, mais cela ne s'est pas fait sans mal et nous avons maintenant un Barret déguisé en citrouille géante. De temps à autre nous passons de l'antipuce après le lavage. Bon courage !

**« Depuis quelques jours mon Rude suit partout ma Tifa, c'est normal ? »**

Ca peut arriver, tout comme ça peut arriver avec un Tseng pour une Aerith. Si vous avez un Cloud veillez à ce qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas pour ne pas le rendre inquiet/déprimé/triste. Si vous obtenez un croisement Rude/Tifa, nous sommes curieux de connaître le résultat !

**« J'ai un Cloud, un Barret, une Tifa, un Cid et un Sephiroth, tout se passe habituellement plutôt bien mais depuis ce matin, mes petits protégés flottent bizarrement autour de mon Sephiroth et font des sortes de gestes étranges, ils disent aussi des propos mystérieux, cela m'inquiète un peu ! »**

Ouh la ! Votre Sephiroth souffre d'une forme aiguë du syndrome de l'Elu et se trouve peut-être sous l'influence de Jénova, ou alors il se moque juste des autres mais par sécurité, nous vous envoyons immédiatement la brigade d'intervention du SAV. En attendant, tentez de les faire parler pour éviter qu'ils ne se battent.

**« Mon Angeal sort son aile de temps en temps, il l'accepte bien grâce à vos formations par contre depuis quelques jours il perd beaucoup de plumes un peu partout, que puis-je faire ? »**

C'est un phénomène de mue qui arrive une à quatre fois par an. Vous pouvez aider votre Angeal en le maintenant au calme car cela pourra le stresser et en lui donnant une alimentation saine et équilibrée en plus de ses pommesottes de second choix. Attention toutefois, si toute une zone de son aile se retrouve sans plume, il a peut-être un parasite et il faudra l'amener en consultation au SAV.

**« Bonjour, depuis ce matin, mon Sephiroth a un comportement inquiétant, il met ses gants de façon menaçante avec un drôle de regard vers Aerith tout en aiguisant masamune qu'il a même soigneusement nettoyée au brille-épée… »**

Nous vous recommandons vivement d'éloigner votre Aerith au plus vite, trouvez un voisin sympa qui acceptera de la garder quelque temps ou amenez-la à notre pension, il en va de sa sécurité. Essayez de retirer masamune à votre Sephiroth (proposez-lui une tête de Jenova pour lui faire lâcher, en général ça marche, il tend ses petits bras et ne fait plus attention à autre chose) et amenez-le le plus rapidement au SAV.

**« Bonjour ! Je tenais à vous prévenir que mon Cloud a éclaté de rire ce matin ! C'était très étrange et beau à la fois ! Dois-je faire quelque chose de particulier ? »**

Si votre Cloud a rigolé sans raison particulière, vérifiez bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une contre-façon (elles se reconnaissent habituellement facilement à leurs mauvaises finitions). S'il ne s'agit pas d'une contre-façon, nous vous adressons toutes nos Félicitations ! Il n'y a rien de particulier à faire, mais votre Cloud sera probablement épuisé pour la journée et aura besoin de repos et de calme pour se remettre.

**« Merci pour votre réponse, alors non mon Cloud est un authentique et non une copie, j'ai trouvé la raison de son fou rire, Reno lui a montré une vidéo de Sephiroth dansant sur Gangnam Style ! »**

Si vous parvenez à nous transmettre la vidéo qui semble prometteuse c'est avec grand plaisir !

**« Nous étions en week-end chez des amis et mon Cait Sith a cotoyé un Rude et un Cloud, depuis il ne parle presque plus et semble abattu ! Cela me rend très triste ! Comment puis-je lui rendre le sourire ? »**

Pour commencer, donnez-lui 3 Smile+ par jour, de préférence avant les repas. Videz un paquet de carambar et refilez-lui toutes les blagues (notre Angeal a une délicieuse recette de muffin aux carambars et poires mamook si ça vous intéresse). Nourrissez-le aussi de fortune cookie pendant quelques jours, passez-lui la version longue de nyan cat et il devrait redevenir normal. Enfin comme avant.

**« Mon Reno a capturé mon Cait Sith et l'a enfermé pendant une semaine avec Heidegger, Hojo et Cid, mon Cait Sith jure et rit de façon débile à n'en plus finir, du coup mon Genesis l'a carbonisé ce matin et je crois que Sephiroth l'a empalé, il semble en très mauvais état, puis-je le sauver ? »**

Votre Cait Sith va être difficilement récupérable, notamment en raison du rire de Hojo qui efface toutes les autres données, amenez-le au plus vite au SAV et nous tenterons de le sauver.

**« Mon Genesis et mon Reno ont trouvé un nouveau jeu, ils chantent le thème de Sephiroth dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent s'amusant ainsi à provoquer le syndrome de l'Elu sur commande ce qui les fait rire… »**

Ne vous en faites pas, ils le feront jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de masamune les calme… Non plus sérieusement, éloignez un moment votre Sephiroth, ils finiront par se lasser et passeront à autre chose. Evitez de trop laisser un Genesis et un Reno ensemble, ces deux finissent toujours par trouver une idiotie à faire.

**« J'ai un Tseng depuis 4 jours, par contre quelque chose me turlupine, quoi que je fasse, il passe derrière moi avec un petit chiffon et regarde partout autour de lui, vous n'aviez pourtant pas précisé qu'ils étaient si maniaques ! »**

Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas pour faire le maniaque que votre Tseng fait ça, en fait il effectue ce qu'on nomme « dissimuler les preuves », il efface vos empreintes en gros. Il le fera un certain temps car c'est sa façon de marquer son territoire mais rassurez-vous ça finira par passer (surtout si vous faites l'acquisition d'un Reno car là il n'arrivera plus à suivre).


	23. Shinra Sénior

**Les persos de FF7 ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla vous connaissez le truc..**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking News : j'ai eu la fève, héhéhé, du coup je peux jouer ma princesse (prends toi ça Aerith ) ) et personne ne me retirera ma couronne ! x) (NAN Genesis !)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chl007<strong> : merci pour tes reviews J je t'ai répondu en PM ^^

**Orellia** : ah oui pas cool si t'aimes pas les amandes ) (et en effet….la galette à la compote…ben ça compte pas x) hihihi) En effet Sephiroth et Genesis s'entendent particulièrement bien quand ils complotent des bêtises pour Angeal…ou parfois Cloud ) Au SAV certains se tapent la tête contre les murs (que nous avons du rembourrer de mousse du coup), d'autres hurlent de rire et se roulent par terre, d'autres encore ouvrent de grands yeux choqués et repartent en courant..c'est un travail assez difficile mais heureusement souvent nous trouvons le moyen d'en rire P

**Lunagarden** : je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est souvent assez mouvementé mais quand ils ne sont pas là (révisions au SAV ou autre) et bien..ils me manquent ces petits monstres;)

**EternalGivrali** : merciii :D bon courage pour ta fic, en effet, les Cloud ne coopèrent pas toujours, il faut tenter de les stimuler (peut-être donner un peu plus de Smile+ lors des tournages ?)

**Eclipse1995** : merciii ^^ ouais les blagues carambar on commence à saturer mais Cait Sith les aime tellement… )

**Volazurys** : My Mog ! Mes oreilles saignent rien qu'en imaginant le truc…les rires de Scarlet, Hojo et Heidegger ensemble…ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Les Turks y pensent comme moyen de torture lors d'interrogatoires musclés et remercient pour la suggestion… )

* * *

><p><strong>Une fois encore je vous remercie pour vos mess, reviews, ajouts etc etc etc…qui aurait pensé qu'un simple délire partant d'un Sephiroth maltraité en arriverait là ? Je trouve aussi géniales les fics qui en découlent ( « Le journal du Lundi » d'Orellia, « Sans Kiff Laisse Vélo » de Volazurys et peut être encore d'autres que vous découvrirez en temps voulu ^^).<strong>

**Bref, MERCI !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**BizzBizz :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Président Shinra et nous vous en félicitons, un peu quand même, mais juste un peu, pour le principe quoi ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-Avec le Président Shinra, tout est relativement simple, les rêves ne peuvent se réaliser que par l'argent et le pouvoir, deux choses qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement (parfois de façon plutôt maladive certes…). Ce rapport ambigu au pouvoir a d'ailleurs engendré une relation père-fils assez particulière entre le Président et son rejeton légitime Rufus, une relation à la « je t'aime moi non plus » emplie de tendresse, de respect et d'amour…enfin en gros, ils passent leur temps à se rabaisser mutuellement mais finalement le Président porte tout de même l'Héritier dans son cœur même quand cette charmante petite crapule tente de lui prendre sa place/le trahir/le faire assassiner (faites des gosses !).

-Le Président aime prendre du bon temps pour se délasser de ses lourdes fonctions (gueuler sur les employés, détruire son fils, faire des enfants illégitimes un peu partout de par le monde, faire exploser des trucs en faisant porter le chapeau à d'autres, pomper toute l'énergie de la planète, menacer et faire assassiner des ennemis, faire accuser d'autres à sa place, regarder des explosions en écoutant une petite symphonie etc…) aussi il n'est pas rare de le retrouver au Honey Bee Inn, le bordel euh..le « centre de loisirs pour adultes » de Don Corneo, où le Président aime se travestir en roi pour ses petites soirées coquines… (pardonnez-nous, nous allons vite vomir..).

-Quand il ne se déguise pas en roi, le Président arbore un costard bordeau avec une chemise blanche et un éternel cigare. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que le logo Shinra reprend la couleur du costume avec l'encolure blanche de la chemise…oui oui…on est mégalomane ou on ne l'est pas.

-Le Président peut s'acclimater à d'autres, avec une préférence pour les Turks qui sont habitués à ses petites manies, du moment qu'il domine. C'est lui le boss, pas de discussion. Si vous possédez une Aerith il la narguera sur sa vie en lui prouvant par A + B que ses choix à lui sont mieux, qu'il a raison et il tentera bien entendu de la rallier à sa cause. Un Rufus et un Shinra Sénior peuvent cohabiter mais vous devrez constamment garder un œil sur eux par sécurité. Un Shinra Sénior n'a rien contre le fait d'écouter loveless mais suivant le stade auquel se trouve votre Genesis, ils risquent de ne pas trop s'entendre et votre Genesis risquera de le faire savoir. Il peut s'entendre avec un Hojo et avec un Heidegger… Nous déconseillons la cohabitation avec un Sephiroth qui pourrait plutôt mal finir…Quant aux autres….on vous laisse tester, nous n'avons pas osé de peur de provoquer une mutinerie en boutique.

-Nous vous recommandons les formations suivantes « Dominer le monde en 10 leçons pour les nuls », « Mako, Shinra et Terre Promise, le grand mythe » et si vous souhaitez accueillir un jour un Rufus ou encore un Lazard chez vous « l'Education Non Violente et Bienveillante » qui devrait éviter quelques trahisons.

ATTENTION

-Réfléchissez bien avant d'acquérir un Shinra Sénior, ok il peut faire fructifier très rapidement vos affaires grâce à ses méthodes de « management » mais ses méthodes peuvent être dangereuses, tyranniques, détruire des vies voire même la Planète. Retenez bien que même la Rivière de la Vie n'en veut pas…

-Si votre Shinra Sénior écoute une symphonie en regardant le monde à ses pieds, cigare à la bouche avec un air particulièrement satisfait, veillez à ce qu'il n'ait pas détruit un secteur de Midgar en tentant de faire accuser d'autres, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense..

-Attention, le Shinra Sénior est très habile pour faire accuser d'autres à sa place, soyez vigilant !

-Si vous regrettez votre acquisition, un Sephiroth peut vous débarrasser rapidement, efficacement et presque proprement du président…

Le kit de base inclut :- un président Shinra bien bedonnant avec ses cigares, une panoplie de roi comportant la tenue, le sceptre et la couronne

Vous pourrez vous procurer les objets additionnels en boutique : -disques de symphonies à écouter lors de destructions massives « The Boum Symphonie », un recueil des cents menaces les plus menaçantes, une petite maquette de Midgar et sa jumelle la petite maquette de Néo-Midgar, une armure résistant à masamune, un faux itinéraire pour la terre promise (pas mal utile aussi si vous souhaitez avoir la paix..), différents cigares…


	24. Son Altesse Le Président Shinra Sénior

**Les persos de FF7 ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla vous connaissez le truc..**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION CHERS CLIENTS<strong>

A la suite d'une visite « mouvementée » de Turks (oui les bruits d'explosions et autres c'était chez nous mais rassurez-vous personne n'a été blessé), nous vous informons que la notice pour les Président Shinra a du être quelque peu remaniée…

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Président Shinra et nous vous en félicitons très vivement, ceci est la plus belle chose au monde (non, nous ne disons pas cela sous la contrainte) !

Nous n'avons nul besoin d'énoncer de règles à suivre car Monsieur Le Président de la Formidable Shinra qui est La Meilleure Société au Monde et même de l'Univers tout entier possède une telle douceur de caractère qu'il n'y aucun besoin de règles (*chuchote* et surtout, de toute façon il vous imposera très vite les siennes…heum…). Son Altesse vous promet de grands moments de pur Bonheur et de complicité.

(heum…on peut me retirer ce pistolet de la tempe maintenant siouplaît ? je sais pas vous mais moi ça a tendance à me rendre nerveuse…Non ? Nann…je dois vraiment dire ça ? Nan parce que bon, je vais perdre toute crédibili-*clic de pistolet* ok ok ok, c'est bon je le dis !)

**Monsieur le Président de la SHinra est le meilleur, VIVE LA SHINRA**

(*chuchote* là, je me sens un peu comme si j'avais vendu mon âme…oubliez pas que j'ai un Sephiroth en réserve les gars...)

(*s'adressant aux Turks* Bon vous pouvez repartir les gars c'est bon…Hey ! On renverse rien ! Qui c'est qui nettoie après hein !? Nan mais je vous jure…)


	25. Rufus

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas. Bla. Bla. Bla. (*vexée*).**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, je vois que vous avez trouvé des solutions originales pour adopter Le Vieux Tout-Puissant..euh pardon, Shinra Sénior disais-je ^^ toute l'équipe (y compris le SAV qui est pourtant surchargé depuis la sortie en boutique des Présidents Shinra) en a bien rigolé, merci beaucoup !<strong>

**Petite Précision, Sa Majesté c'était bien le Vieux, Rufus ne nous a (pas encore) menacé et sa notice (encore non censurée) est juste là, juste pour vous :)**

**BREAKING NEWS : En plus des deux fics de Volazurys ("Sans Kiff Laisse Vélo" même en version audio si vous le souhaitez) et de Orellia (l'hilarant "Journal du Lundi") une nouvelle fic relate l'adoption d'un Cloud ! Il s'agit de "Adopter un Chocobo" de EternalGivrali et qui nous promet un bon entraînement des zygomatiques ;)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Félicitations !<strong>

Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un Rufus et nous vous en félicitons vivement (oui, les Turks ont des oreilles partout donc on joue la sécurité et on vous « félicite »..) ! Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, pour vous et votre nouveau compagnon, voici quelques règles simples à suivre :

-veillez toujours à ce que votre Rufus soit bien couvert, le Rufus est frileux et aime donc qu'on superpose ses habits. Prévoyez au minimum 4 couches de vêtements, même sous le soleil brûlant de Costa del Sol oui. Le Rufus ne daigne porter que du blanc, prévoyez donc beaucoup d'habits de rechange car le blanc est salissant, très salissant (notamment si vous avez un Barret…ou un Reno…ou un Cid…ou un Genesis…) et tolère un peu de noir (sous-pull, chemise..) ou de marron (chaussures, ouais parce que bon des chaussures blanches dans Midgar elles finissent vite très crades et c'est pas terrible). Des rumeurs circulent selon lesquelles le Rufus superpose ses fringues pour se donner plus d'allure, qu'il aurait en réalité un petit torse malingre et maigrichon (ouch !) mais on n'y accorde pas de crédit, essayez de tirer avec un fusil à une seule main (pendant que vous tombez dans le vide en passant…), vous verrez il faut quand même un peu de muscle, si si ! (Sephiroth, arrête de ricaner !)

-Après des années de désastre capillaire (oui…rappelez-vous Before Crisis…il paraît que Justin Bieber se serait inspiré de Rufus Shinra pour son affreuse mèche…enfin ce ne sont que des rumeurs…mais quoi qu'il en soit la coupe était… « hasardeuse », il y avait ensuite les cheveux blonds-roux dégueulasses dans ff7 mais fort heureusement la teinte a été revue et rendue plus cendrée pour Advent Children… nos yeux saignent moins !) le Rufus a enfin trouvé un bon visagiste et il a maintenant une coupe sympa qu'il porte beaucoup mieux mais il a encore parfois du mal à s'habituer et se passe régulièrement les mains dans les cheveux, ce n'est pas grave, au pire ça risque de légèrement le décoiffer mais des Turks sont spécialement formés en cas d'urgence capillaire afin de recoiffer le Rufus dans les plus brefs délais, rapidité efficacité !

-En revanche ne vous risquez pas à vouloir coiffer votre Rufus, il déteste qu'on touche à ses précieux cheveux (forcément, il a été traumatisé par son coiffeur de BC..et franchement…on peut comprendre..). Est-il utile de préciser qu'il n'utilise que les cosmétiques Shinra, dont une crème à la mako, Makocare, qui lui donne ce joli teint lumineux.

-Il est très difficile d'éduquer un Rufus, il ne suit que ses propres règles même s'il peut sembler sage comme un ange quand il veut bien (Angeal, ça suffit, je peux prononcer le mot « Ange » sans que tu te tapes la tête contre les murs oui ?! ça devient usant à la fin et tu abîmes la peinture !). Le Rufus peut tout aussi bien vous sourire et vous tenir une « agréable » conversation tandis qu'il projette de vous faire dégager/assassiner/prendre votre part de tarte aux pommesottes. Ne reculant devant rien, il n'hésite pas à recourir à tous les stratagèmes (tordus) pour arriver à ses fins : accuser à tort, terroriser les pauvres gens afin d'asseoir son pouvoir, manipuler son monde, confisquer les pommesottes etc … avec un goût prononcé pour la mise en scène. (*chuchote* Shinra = mégalo, y a qu'à se rappeler sa parade à Junon, vous vous rappelez, la fanfare, les bannières et tout le tralala…paraîtrait même que c'est lui qui a trouvé le super design de « Rufus » écrit sur les bannière..ehhh oui !) Les chiens ne font pas des chats en même temps…si vous voulez un compte-rendu détaillé des petits coups sournois, vicieux et malsains dont est capable le Rufus commencez donc par demander à son père, il devrait pouvoir vous donner une idée de la chose.

-Le Rufus est en général entouré de ses chers Turks qui le protègent, (le coiffent) et le chérissent. Tseng nous fait d'ailleurs savoir que c'est là l'aspect le plus compliqué de leur métier, je cite « Tuer des gars dès qu'on a fini le café du matin c'est pas un problème, brûler des villages, déterrer des cadavres, en cacher d'autres, enlever des enfants, supporter Sephiroth qui parle longuement de ses cheveux, mener des interrogatoires musclés, tout ça c'est ok, c'est notre job, par contre supporter les nombreuses exigences de Rufus, ça c'est incontestablement le plus dur dans notre boulot, ça et supporter les rires de Scarlet et Heidegger ». Donc vous êtes prévenus, le Rufus est exigeant et capricieux, le genre de petite teigne ingrate…là aussi…demandez à son père… !

-Le Rufus est d'un naturel plutôt….mmmm…comment dire….froid, calme et calculateur. Aussi il n'hésite pas à prendre les gens de haut et à sortir l'air de rien ici et là une petite réflexion cassante pleine de subtilité (que tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre certes, mais c'est dit d'une façon que même un Barret peut comprendre que ce n'est PAS un compliment). On doit à Rufus la très juste description du rire de notre petit Heidegger comme étant un « rire de cheval » par exemple. Il y avait aussi la très belle répartie « un bon fils l'aurait su », le Rufus sait manier le comique avec agilité (surtout en parlant de bon fils…heummm…bref).

Si vous êtes d'un naturel plutôt complexé, évitez absolument tout contact avec un Rufus ou achetez-vous une corde (en vente à la boutique, robuste et bien résistante)… Nous vous rappelons que le Rufus a suivi une formation intensive « cynisme, ironie et petit reniflement méprisant, toi aussi, apprends à casser comme Brice ! ». Du coup, le Rufus ne s'acclimate pas forcément très facilement avec d'autres personnes en dehors de ses Turks (sauf quand il veut quelque chose mais on en parlera après), les théories d'Angeal ne lui font ni chaud ni froid, le langage de Cid agresse ses oreilles délicates, il méprise Cloud qui n'est pas un vrai soldat (un vrai de vrai), le rose et les paillettes de Aerith l'insupporte autant que sa naïveté, l'exubérance de Zack lui tape sur les nerfs, Tifa est tout juste bonne à bosser dans le Hooter du secteur 2, Heidegger lui servira de souffre-douleur, Hojo n'est qu'un rat de laboratoire (on ne dément pas..)…Vous voyez le topo…Il peut écouter de temps à autre Loveless en revanche mais refusera d'en causer avec Genesis, après tout, il est l'Héritier, Genesis lui n'est qu'un Echec (ce ne sont pas nos propos, qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce sont ceux du rejeton Shinra). Quant à Sephiroth, Rufus refuse de se prononcer tant qu'il a masamune entre les mains…pas fou le Rufus.

-Si le Rufus a besoin de vous pour quelque chose (dominer le monde/lui préparer son lait au miel du soir/éliminer son père/retrouver Sephiroth etc etc etc) il saura se montrer aimable, un minimum (en vous menaçant indirectement aussi). Il peut aussi jouer sur la corde sensible, avec sa petite couverture blanche dans son petit fauteuil mais prenez garde, ce n'est jamais innocent (même si un petit séjour à voir des malades souffrir et mourir des géostigmas aurait pu le faire réfléchir, chassez le naturel…).

-A défaut de supporter les humains, le Rufus bichonne avec tendresse sa panthère noire (génétiquement modifiée vu le truc qu'elle a sur le front…ouais…le truc là…) qui lui est bien utile d'ailleurs en cas de combat.

-Rufus a enregistré une chanson dans sa (folle) jeunesse (oui bon il est pas vieux, on sait) « I'm Shinra and I know it » qui bouge bien !

ATTENTION

-Surtout évitez de faire tout rapprochement entre un Rufus et son cher père si vous tenez à votre vie. Oui ils sont les deux blonds et ont les yeux bleus, les deux sont totalement mégalo, avides de pouvoir et d'argent, mais chut on vous dit. Oui, chut !

-Si votre Rufus commence à avoir des plaques brunâtres dégueulasses ou parle en bien de son père ( !) ramenez-le sans tarder au SAV.

-Si votre Rufus est en situation de danger, rassurez-vous, il y aura de toute façon des Turks sortis de nulle part pour lui venir en aide (soit miraculeusement un hélico qui arrive, ou des Turks qui débarquent au bon moment pour balancer un filet avant que le cher petit avorton Shinra ne s'écrase au sol quand il s'amuse à se jeter d'un immeuble). De ce fait, il est impératif de posséder au moins un Turk (et un hélico) si vous comptez adopter un Rufus. Les Rufus se jettent des toits beaucoup plus souvent qu'on ne le pense (ça doit les amuser probablement).

-Le Rufus est Boum-Proof, il supporte les explosions jusqu'à un certain niveau et y réchappe, sachez donc qu'il sera très dur de vous en débarrasser (et ne comptez pas sur l'aide des Turks).

-Le Rufus peut confondre Terre Promise et Cratère Nord…évitez de le titiller là-dessus, il n'appréciera pas

-le Rufus cultive son mystère, il n'est pas super démonstratif ou émotif, ne soyez pas étonné, il n'est pas malade ou quoi, non c'est normal, il est très réservé, ne rit pas (à part à ses propres blagues ou piques bien sorties) ne pleure pas. Tout ça c'est de la perte de temps inutile. Et le temps c'est de l'argent. Et de la Mako. Z'avez compris le truc quoi. Si vous avez une belle-mère trop bavarde, laissez-la causer un moment avec un Rufus…

-Evitez de laisser traîner votre Rufus au QG quand il y a des attaques d'Arme, juste un conseil…(et si ça devait arriver, veillez à ce qu'il y ait bien une trappe secrète, le Rufus saura ce dont il s'agit, n'ayez crainte).

Le kit de base inclut :- un petit Rufus tout mignon tout beau dans sa petite tenue multi-couches blanche, Dark Nation, son shotgun, son petit badge « Président à Présent ! » dont il est très fier et ne se sépare jamais, un pot de Makocare

Vous pourrez vous procurer les articles suivants en boutique : -Filets-à-rattraper-un-Rufus, des croquettes pour panthère génétiquement modifiée, les livres « Comment terroriser les gens, 50 exercices faciles au quotidien » « apprendre à pardonner, ou comment renforcer le lien Père-Fils », des tas et des tas de vêtements blancs superposables (avec le must-have le string-boxer-caleçon brodé à ses initiales), le fauteuil roulant avec ses bandages et sa petite couverture blanche toute douce, le kit de coiffage d'urgence pour parer à tout désastre capillaire (lors d'une explosion par exemple).


	26. AVIS A LA POPULATION

**AVIS A LA POPULATION**

La Shinra vous informe que la boutique « Chez Cracotte » est temporairement fermée. Des articles potentiellement dangereux ou non-conformes à la loi en vigueur (la fameuse loi relative à la toute-puissance du Président de la Shinra) y auraient été en vente. De plus, certains membres de ce groupe terroriste auraient réussi à s'échapper avec des spécimens dont un pauvre Rufus innocent pris traitreusement en otage par ce groupe à la cruauté exacerbée, nous vous recommandons une extrême vigilance.

Il est désormais illégal de posséder l'un de ces personnages ou de lire les notices relatives à leurs utilisations.

Toute personne disposant d'informations est priée de contacter le Bureau d'Investigation de la Shinra.

Toute personne refusant de coopérer sera exécutée.

La Shinra veille à votre sécurité, soyez confiant.


	27. Réouverture de la boutique !

Chers clients, chères clientes

Après une brève période d'agitation (les gros bras de la Shinra sont venus refaire la déco à leur façon de notre belle boutique pour des motifs très vagues…en gros Rufus Shinra n'aurait pas trop apprécié son mini-lui et surtout sa notice et ils ont osé kidnapper Cracotte !) rassurez-vous votre boutique adorée rouvre ses portes (et accessoirement Cracotte est de retour de son petit séjour dans les sombres locaux secrets du QG de la Shinra, elle tremble encore un peu mais on la gave de Smile+ et Cait Sith se charge de lui sortir toutes les blagues qu'il connaît).

Nous passerons sous silence les longues négociations avec la Shinra (en gros, ils ont kidnappé Cracotte, on a kidnappé Rufus puis on a papoté autour d'un jus de pommesotte et on a conclu que Shinra Sénior et Junior toucheraient un pourcentage sur la vente de leur mini-eux, du coup c'est passé comme du beurre….*murmure* forcément les Shinra dès que t'allonges le pognon ça ne dit plus non *toussote*).

Quant à la boutique chacun y a mis de tout son cœur pour la rendre à nouveau accueillante. Un petit extrait des conversations de la journée.

* * *

><p>Genesis, fier : j'espère que vous remarquerez que je me retiens de balancer des brasiers pour que ça reste beau et propre pour quand Cracotte reviendra !<br>Reno, souriant : donc techniquement là je peux te sortir n'importe quoi, tu peux pas m'attaquer ?  
>Genesis : pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Maurice<br>Aerith : mais il s'appelle pas Maurice, il s'appelle Reno  
>Genesis, facepalm : laissez tomber…<br>Angeal : en parlant de laisser tomber fais gaffe aux décos Zack !  
>Zack, tentant de cacher une déco cassée dans son dos : euhhh héhéhé<br>Cloud : voir la boutique dans cet état me déprime…  
>Tifa : ohh toi…<br>Reno : quoi elle est bien comme ça elle est presque comme avant !  
>Cid, sombre : presque ouais….$ » %§<br>Aerith : en plus jolie parce que j'ai parsemé des petites fleurs et des paillettes  
>Angeal : et on s'étonne que Cracotte tremble…<br>Barret : moi j'aime bien les paillettes grmmblll

Heidegger débarque, très fier : j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser un truc, gya haa haa

Zack, sautillant : quoi comme truc ?  
>Heidegger : une petite fête, une sorte de petite parade pour l'arrivée de Rufus…<br>Cait Sith : Parade pour Rufus, mon vieux tu te mets le doigt dans l'an**  
>Angeal : Cait Sith ! on peut penser ces choses mais on ne les dit pas voyons.<p>

Genesis : Génial une fanfare pour l'autre bouffon qui a fait démolir notre belle boutique, manquait plus que ça tiens

Sephiroth, sombre : ça et la fanfare qui va avec…  
>Cloud, pas content non plus : ouais, et le Rufus qui va avec aussi<br>Genesis en regardant les Turks : je sais pas pourquoi je me retiens de leur balancer un brasier à la gueule !  
>Angeal : parce qu'on a passé la journée à tout nettoyer et qu'il faudrait recommencer<br>Tifa : et qu'on n'a même plus de papier ménage  
>Tseng : ça va, on vous a aidé à tout nettoyer, ne vous plaignez pas<br>Reno : ouais alors que c'est pas les affectations des Turks ça normalement !  
>Rude : … !<br>Genesis : parce que ce sont celles des SOLDATS peut être ? des premières classes en plus ?  
>Reno : bahh…<br>Sephiroth, tapotant sur l'épaule de Reno : heum…  
>Reno, avec un sourire d'excuse : yo ouais nan, peut-être pas non plus mais bon, c'est comme ça<br>Angeal, en fronçant les sourcils : en tout cas la prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'envie de tout démolir faites-le propre, ce sera déjà ça  
>Tseng, en soupirant : c'est ce que je passe mon temps à leur dire….<p>

Rufus arrive, dans son petit costume blanc impeccable, l'air pas très content : fini de discuter ?  
>Cid : $£ *# dis donc il l'ouvre beaucoup pour un qui en a pas foutu une, l'avorton Shinra !<br>Rufus, ignorant superbement Cid : Tseng, si ce n'est pas trop de demander c'est l'heure  
>Tseng, s'inclinant : mais certainement Patron<p>

Rufus sourit et s'éloigne avec Tseng  
>Tifa : l'heure de quoi ?<br>Cloud, en soupirant : déprimant….  
>Genesis, en tapant Reno derrière la tête : l'heure de quoi ? tu le sais toi non ?<br>Reno : je le sais mais je peux pas le dire  
>Rude :…<br>Sephiroth : Reno…..  
>Reno : ok ça va, tu peux pas lâcher masamune deux secondes ? yo sérieux, tu vas même aux chiottes avec, tu peux me dire pourquoi ?<br>Sephiroth : je suis obligé vu comme certains traitent les épées ici *regard de dédain profond vers Cloud*  
>Angeal : je te le fais pas dire *regard de dédain ENCORE plus profond vers Cloud*<br>Genesis : on s'en fout les gars, c'était pas le sujet  
>Zack : ouais alors Reno, ils sont allé faire quoi ?<br>Rude :…  
>Reno : bah rien, Tseng prépare le dodo de Rufus…<br>Tifa, manquant de s'étouffer : pardon ?

Cid : c'est quoi encore ces conneries ? $ »# & !  
>Reno : bah faut lui faire sa petite bouillotte, contrôler qu'il n' y pas de vilain monstre ou de vilain Hojo ou pire son père sous le lit, lui préparer son lait chaud au miel et à la fleur d'oranger puis le border…<br>Heidegger : gyaa haa haaaa !  
>Aerith : ohhh trop choupinou !<br>Zack : heyyy, du calme  
>Sephiroth et Genesis murmurent quelque chose et rigolent derrière leurs mains.<br>Angeal, d'un ton qui se veut réprobateur mais qui ne l'est pas et même qu'il sourit : je vous ai entendu les gars, mais non, vous ne cacherez pas un tonberry sous le lit de Rufus…  
>Genesis : Angeal ! Sois cool une fois dans ta vie ! J'ai pas balancé de brasier de la journée !<br>Barret, en proie à une intense réflexion : mais pour finir, Sephiroth il fout quoi aux toilettes avec masamune ?


End file.
